


Cosmic Love

by rochelleechidna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angstshipping – Freeform, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Experimentation, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Possession, Romance, Roughness, Science Boyfriends, Science Fiction, Sharing a Body, Starting Over, Tenderness, Tendershipping, Thiefshipping, tornshipping – Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochelleechidna/pseuds/rochelleechidna
Summary: For five years, Ryou and Malik hurtled aimlessly through space. For five years, Ryou and Malik searched for a new home. For five years, Ryou and Malik only had each other for company - until an alien spirit crossed their path with plans of its own.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Malik Ishtar, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar, Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 14





	1. What Is the Light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was written for two reasons. One, because I love tornshipping - especially fics that delve into the whole body-sharing aspect. And two, because I love sci-fi and, aside from dystopian A/B/O/ stories - which are totally valid, btw! - I haven't read any YGO fics which utilise the genre like I'd want. So, as always, you gotta make the content you wanna see in the world haha And yes, there are some tags for less than scrupulous tropes in this fic - I'll be sure to warn for any potentialities before each chapter!

“Two hundred five, two hundred four, two hundred three…”

While lying awake in the sterile space that could barely be called a bedroom, Ryou realised one of the age-old adages about his line of work never quite rang true.

Namely, that in space no one could hear you scream.

Sure, one could make the case that it wasn’t exactly like that _other_ proverb about forests and trees falling. However, in this particular instance, Malik was on board. And, if not for his company, Ryou was positive that he wouldn’t be sparing many thoughts – or _any_ thoughts, for that matter – with regards to nature or existentialism or anything else that had been left behind long ago.

But what Ryou wouldn’t give to scream into the void right now, to have the whole universe know that he was still alive, still standing, still very much in need of _so much_ in more ways than he could count – preferably from his alluring partner asleep down the hall…

“One hundred eighty-seven, one hundred eighty-six, one hundred eighty-five…”

Ryou counted down louder under his breath as he stared at the ceiling. The same vacant, bland ceiling as ever. Always unchanging. Always predictable.

If only the rest of his existence on this tin can could be so certain. At least in the cryogenic tubes, he and Malik had been blissfully unaware of the passage of time, of the memories of “before” which plagued them both.

_We’ve been through too much, him and I… Something has to change… Something needs to happen… We can’t keep going on like this…_

If Ryou was honest with himself, he couldn’t tell whether he was thinking about the parameters of their as-yet failed mission… or something else much more intimate.

There was no mystery to the subtle touches and sweet words that occurred between Ryou and Malik on a near-daily basis. With only one another for company during the last five years – two of which had been spent asleep, before the computer decided to wake them up ahead of schedule – they had transformed their acquaintanceship as mere work colleagues into a genuine friendship.

Their bond was far deeper than any that either man had experienced before. Aside from when they slept in their own bedrooms at night, the two were near-inseparable not because of circumstance or duty, but by choice. Malik was a force of nature – all technicolour in a sea of monochrome metal. And Ryou had received far too many – admittedly corny – remarks from his partner about how he glimmered like a bright star ready to go supernova.

And yet despite their mission, professionalism, closeness and shared trauma… Ryou selfishly wanted _more._

“One hundred thirty-one, one hundred thirty, one hundred twenty-nine…”

For now, Ryou would settle with marking the seconds as they ticked by until the inevitable alarm call.

Each morning, he and Malik would be summoned to the center of their little metallic-laden hub. They would partake in a mediocre breakfast – hadn’t those damned anthropologists known that just because the human body _could_ survive on the least appetising meals, it didn’t mean it _should?_ – while exchanging banter about the day’s mission. The same mission as always – find a planet, make a home… start over.

Ryou and Malik had thought the task simple enough. This was their forte – studying ancient cultures both terrestrial and interstellar, and setting down roots in new places. Granted, every other project back home had been short, week-long missions at most – simulated test-runs more often than not. To think that, at first, they’d both been so excited for this rare chance to explore the outermost reaches of the universe together, to fulfill their childhood dreams of escaping the confines of Earth.

Never in a million years did Ryou think his and Malik’s mission would ever be more than a thrilling once-in-a-lifetime adventure, especially in the immediate aftermath of—

_TWEE_

_TWEE_

_TWEE_

There it was. Time for the day to begin. Right on schedule, as always – just like Ryou had expected every morning for the past several years.

Stretching his muscles – and still not used to the fluctuations of gravity that seemed to change on a whim – Ryou hobbled out of bed towards the bathroom. He barely gave a passing glance to the stars that danced outside his window as the space shuttle he occupied hurtled towards what was supposed to be their potential new home.

Potential new home number ninety-nine, he realised with a sigh.

Like clockwork, Ryou fell to his knees and gagged into the toilet – his stomach revolting from the lack of consistent food, gravity… and certainty.

Ryou wasn’t a praying man – not since the event that had transformed his and Malik’s life five years before. But maybe today, it would be worth a try. What else did he have to lose?

Standing up to clean off his face and stare at himself in the mirror, Ryou slowly closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. For the next several minutes, he repeated the same thought over and over again in his mind— 

_Please let this next planet hold the key for my future… for my_ and _Malik’s future…_

* * *

“You look like shit.”

“And a good morning to you, too.”

Ryou genuinely smiled as he walked in and saw Malik – half-dressed, sipping a protein drink and already crunching numbers on his personal computer.

The nice thing about having the Egyptian for a partner – aside from his good looks, charming personality, immense intelligence and literally everything else that encapsulated Malik Ishtar – was that Ryou didn’t feel coddled for the first time in his life. Most people looked at him and assumed his big eyes and long hair defined some sort of femininity, some type of innocence. And in all ways but one – ironically, the one way that _really_ mattered to Ryou – Malik saw through that stereotype immediately. They’d known each other before this assignment, but it was only in the last few years that Malik had shocked Ryou with how easily he could read him, how easily he understood him – how easily he could wiggle his way into Ryou’s heart and make a home where love had died long ago.

The more Ryou thought about it, the more glad he was that he _had_ escaped the awful fate that had befallen their home five years prior. For that first year after leaving stasis, he had thought himself the unlucky one for having survived. But maybe with Malik as his partner, life wasn’t as bad it might be – especially if he could continue seeing that beautiful face and hearing that lovely voice each morning.

But oh, what Ryou wouldn’t give to wake up to Malik’s beautiful face in bed, to go to sleep to his lovely voice each night…

“Lack of oxygen getting to you, Ry?” Malik waved a hand in Ryou’s direction – making the pale man blush harder at the familiar nickname. “Or did you just not sleep so well? You’ve been doing that a lot lately. I worry about you, you know. And _not_ just because I can pull rank.”

Ryou barely had time to consider how Malik apparently kept track of his sleeping patterns – or how he very much wouldn’t mind being _just a bit_ at the mercy of his partner’s rank – before he offered a usual snarky retort.

“You may be the superior officer, but I suppose us _superior scientists_ pay for our smarts with the burden of insomnia.”

It wasn’t one of Ryou’s best, considering how little sleep Malik had rightly guessed he’d had the night before. And especially since how they were both scientists – just in different fields – the response fell apart at the seams enough to make Ryou wince.

But it was still ample fuel for Malik’s smirk to widen.

“Just because you have, like, fifty awards over me doesn’t make you superior, _Doctor_ Ryou.” The Egyptian set aside his computer, cradled his head in one hand and used his free fingers to trace the outer rim of his cup far too sensually. Ryou gulped at the sight. He cursed his pale complexion as heat rose to his cheeks – especially as Malik’s face softened in all the right ways and his voice became low and soothing. “Maybe if I took one away each day, it’d add back another hour to your life?”

“First off, it’s more like five awards, for all they matter now. And second of all, how very unscientific of you, _Doctor_ Ishtar. To think you and I were ever entrusted with such a valuable mission…”

“I know, right? What did they think sending their best and brightest?”

“Well… you certainly do brighten a room.”

Only then did Ryou realise that he was now leaning against the table, brushing his hands up and down Malik’s exposed biceps. Ryou’s compliment and causal strokes were rewarded by his partner’s cheeks turning a pale pink against inviting tan skin, warm enough for Ryou to feel at their close proximity. Malik’s eyes widened in surprise, enough to see the beautiful lavender up-close – close enough that Ryou could just lean over, eliminate the small gap between their faces, finally give into the one speck of light that surrounded Ryou’s darkness—

“So, what’ll it be today?” Ryou pulled back, hiding his desire. He turned away completely from Malik and rummaged through the food packets in the nearby closet. “Potatoes and kale, or kale and potatoes?”

“Fuck me, at this point I’d rather eat my own body. I wonder if it counts as cannibalism if it’s your own skin….”

Ryou was caught between giggling at Malik’s tangential thoughts – always a source of amusement – and throwing caution to the wind, forgetting breakfast, just taking Malik then and there.

 _You think_ I _wouldn’t want to ravish your body first?_

Ryou pushed any and all dirty thoughts away from his mind as he heated up their barely-counting-as-food and handed a bowl over to Malik. Both men sat side-by-side and ate slowly, finding some solace in the fact they each couldn’t contain their looks of disgust at what they were expected to survive on.

Times like these, it was almost like things were normal again. Like maybe Ryou and Malik were just two very touchy-feely more-than-friends living a domestic existence like anyone else.

Not that there was anyone else left for comparison.

Suddenly filled with existential dread, the silence suddenly became overbearing for Ryou – and he blurted out the first thought that crept into his brain.

“Computer says we’ll reach the next planet soon.”

 _“Pfft._ I trust the computer as far as I can throw it.” Despite his background in engineering, Malik had always been wary of the various pieces of tech aboard their shuttle – too many cut corners, he often said of the new-fangled ship. But now his face hardened as he stared at Ryou, and he set aside his food with one final swallow before whispering almost conspiratorially. “You think this’ll be the one?”

Ryou picked at the mush in his own bowl before pushing it aside. He let out a long sigh and buried his head in his hands.

“I don’t know. It’s hard to explain… I’ve got a feeling about this next planet. I keep thinking… it could be home.” Ryou looked up and shook his head – trying to ignore the glimmering hope in Malik’s eyes. “But maybe it’s just wishful thinking.”

“Your ‘wishful thinking’ has gotten us this far. If it hadn’t been for that big brain of yours…”

_Not the only thing that’s ‘big’ on this hunk of metal._

Ryou ignored the heat traveling down to his groin and – like usual, despite his best efforts – diverted the attention away from himself.

“Hey, if it wasn’t for your tech know-how, I’d be stuck in the Milky Way.”

“Aw, you’d fit right in.” Malik leaned over to pat Ryou’s pale cheek in mock-play – before the act became more sincere and those long tan fingers were suddenly caressing in a far more intimate way than normal for _just friends._ Malik spoke as if in a daze, and he and Ryou stared at each other, transfixed in their own little world. “Seriously, though… there’s no one else I’d rather be left with in the universe than you. Have I told you before how happy I am that you saved my life?”

All the ways that Ryou wanted to respond rushed through his head. He wanted to hug Malik in comfort. He wanted to kiss Malik in desire. He wanted to take and be taken by Malik in kind until they couldn’t bear it and they forgot about their painful past and their far-away future and could just live _now_ for themselves.

The term “star-crossed” seemed strangely apt at that moment. Even if he and Malik weren’t technically lovers, the irony of their partnership functioning the way it did would have been perfect under normal circumstances.

But like Malik had just insinuated… these were the least normal circumstances ever. It wasn’t fair to pursue anything more than what they had. Even if Ryou was 100% sure that Malik felt the same way, even if they finally found a planet that they could call home… they’d lost too much and come too far. If anything happened to either one of them now, especially if their relationship were to change—

“Only about a million times.” Ryou piped up with a small smirk and his usual sharp tongue. He didn’t lean into Malik’s caress – despite his mind screaming to do so – but instead lowered his eyelids and voice. “And yet it never gets old no matter how many times you say it.”

“Brains _and_ an ego. It’s a good thing you’re pretty, otherwise I might have to throw you in the brig for insubordination.”

“Might not be so bad if you joined me.”

Ryou regretted his words the instant they left his mouth. Malik’s breath hitched and his hand stilled. Awkward silence pervaded for several moments as both men felt the room grow ten degrees too hot.

“Ryou…”

“I’m sorry, Malik… I didn’t mean to—”

“Ryou, no! Outside!”

Bursting out of his trance, Ryou looked to where Malik’s eyes had averted towards the nearby monitors, flashing like crazy. Ryou pushed Malik’s hand away and rushed up to take a look. He was greeted by the image of an object hurtling towards the ship, no bigger than a standard travel pod. Not enough to blow them off-course, but still enough to do serious damage if it hit them with its current velocity. And to think the room had gotten warmer because of raging hormones…

“We’re in its orbit!”

Ryou chastised himself for not realising sooner that they’d approached the next planet already. But why would a travel pod be all the way out here, in a random orbiting pattern…

“Can we outrun?”

“No, it’s too close…” Ryou surveyed the situation – and suddenly felt a strange pull to the pod as it neared, as if it was emitting some low-level frequency only he could hear. Despite his lower rank, Ryou called out the first order in his mind. “There might be something… _someone_ in there. We need to match its pace, get it on-board.”

“Ryou, what—”

“Trust me, Malik! There’s no other way!”

With quick, tentative nods in silence, both men parted to run towards their respective areas – Malik towards navigation and Ryou towards the lab. Neither were completely dressed or fully awake… but this impending sense of doom was still the most excitement they’d had in years. 

* * *

By the time they’d gotten the pod aboard an hour later, both Ryou and Malik wanted nothing more than to call it a day and resume their usual end-of-shift ritual of card games and banter.

But as Ryou stared at the object before him, he felt his hands drawn towards tracing the intricate designs and leaning in close to get a better view. The golden-coloured patterns were emblazed on the shell in ring-shapes and spikes. Surprisingly, there were no windows or doors of any kind – throwing out Ryou’s theory about a living being on the inside.

Yet whether it was scientifically sound or not… _something_ still thrummed with energy around this pod.

“Looks like you finally get to put that degree of yours to work again.” Ryou spun around towards Malik, who sat in the lab’s chair like he owned it, a quizzical look on his face. “Been awhile since you’ve had any hidden gems to study.”

“Yeah… More than five years…”

Ryou’s voice trailed off as he turned his attention back to the pod. Normally, he’d would be ecstatic at such an archeological find, even in the middle of space. But something about this object just felt… _off._ Yet the silent call it had made towards—

“Ry?”

“I think we’ll need to delay exploring the planet by a day, Malik. I need some time to…”

Ryou nearly fainted as he felt a firm squeeze against his shoulder and felt warm breath against his ear.

“I won’t deny you your fun. Not like that planet’s going anywhere anyway.”

Ryou was so transfixed by the pod, he didn’t even turn around as Malik’s footsteps echoed through the lab and out into the hallway.

The next five hours passed in relative silence as Ryou and Malik worked on their individual assignments throughout the ship. They’d never spent so long apart since they’d woken up from hibernation – so as Ryou scanned and probed and researched the pod, his mind occasionally wandered to what Malik might be up to.

Malik usually spent his days working over the ship’s transport devices and overseeing the prototypes of what would constitute their new “home” – whenever and wherever they found it. A full load of various metals filled a large portion of the back of the shuttle, ready for use to construct whatever would be needed once they settled down. The task of engineering a livable hub on whatever planet they could find fell to Malik, who was far more efficient with his hands than Ryou – and oh how Ryou wished those hands could trade in those cold metals and sharps wires to instead caress his soft skin and hard cock…

Ryou cursed under his breath at his pent-up sexual frustration – _and_ how little progress he’d made with the pod. There was nothing in his data banks to indicate an age or place of origin. The designs didn’t exist in any terrestrial or interstellar collection. And he still couldn’t open the damn thing, despite the thrum growing louder in his head with every second. All in all, everything he’d done today – from work to Malik – was _wrong._

"I just wanted... _fuck!"_

In his frustration, Ryou marched over to the pod and slapped it hard against the side. But as soon as he made contact, three things happened simultaneously.

Ryou’s left hand that hit the metal now gushed blood, making him cry out.

Where the pod had been smacked, a small opening now emerged.

And from that opening, a translucent wisp escaped and overwhelmed Ryou until he felt faint.

As Ryou fell to the floor and his vision clouded over, he swore he heard laughter somewhere far off – yet close enough that it was in his own head…

* * *

That first gulp of air would be the second biggest shock of its life. Or, whatever life it had remaining.

Once its vision focused and it turned around to take in its environment through strange eyes… the surprises kept getting bigger and bigger.

The floor it had fallen on was cold and sterile, and an array of sleek silver covered the dimly lit room. It picked itself up on unsteady limbs to really get a look at everything. A few tentative clicks on the primitive screen before it brought up an indecipherable language and a series of strange numbers. At least, it _thought_ they were numbers. And if they were to be believed…

How long had it laid in that conduit?

It wracked its brain, trying to think of the last thing it could remember. It could recall only stray feelings of betrayal and heat, of loss and coolness, of some primal desire to act _now._

But act on what… it couldn’t say.

It glanced at the array of familiar stars out the window – using their current positions to come to the realisation that 3,000 years must have passed. But more shocking than that fact… was what lay right before its eyes.

Two odd hands – were these what hands 3,000 years in the future looked like? – pressed against the cool glass separating the inside from the out. It turned the hands up and down, taking note of how one was unblemished and the other was coated in a strange red liquid, recently dried. Ignoring the scar, it ran both hands across the unfamiliar form to which they were attached.

Skinny. Bumpy. Bony. Smooth. Soft. And _so_ pale.

It stroked through long, silky… was this hair? Was this _all_ hair? A sharp, almost cute noise emitted from its mouth at the sensation – and the hands were left altogether as it sounded out vocal chords not its own.

“I am… I am…”

It had been so long since it’d had the privilege of speech. Yet it now spoke a tongue it had never heard before. There was something off about this voice – it felt too high to be its own. It was hard to remember the details, but it felt like a lower resonance suited it better. Speaking slower, it tried again.

“I… am… Ryou… Bakura…”

This time, the timbre felt right. In fact, the longer it spent in this body… the more right _everything_ felt. It didn’t even question who this Ryou Bakura might be – it’s not like it could remember its own name anyway. And just as it was about to test out more—

 _“Hey, thought you’d be done by now. I need a chance to redeem myself after last night’s debacle!_ ”

It didn’t startle at the sudden noise to its side. But the instant that this new voice pervaded the room, it felt a swell in its chest that traveled straight down to…

Oh.

Now _that_ was interesting.

In the back of its borrowed mind, it felt this Ryou Bakura – the original user of the body – stir. It was as if something had triggered it, kicked it into high gear when—

_“Ry? You okay? Do you need me to come down?”_

This time when that same voice spoke, it nearly doubled over with how… _aroused_ this body became. Clearly, something about the individual who owned this admittedly sultry voice was able to turn this body to mush.

And not only that – images not its own popped up in its head, thoughts it would have never considered pervaded its brain, desires it had never acted upon—

Well, even if this _was_ the future, at least these creatures still had the same needs as those thousands of years prior. Though, if what it could surmise was correct, perhaps this body wasn’t getting _exactly_ what it needed…

_“Ryou! Ryou, I’m going to override the doors and come down. This is Malik Ishtar, code 23128—”_

“I… I’m okay, don’t bother. I’ll be right there. As a matter of fact, _Malik…”_ It rolled the name over its tongue – and found that it felt just as good to speak the name as to hear its owner speak. “I haven’t felt this good in ages.”

At that, it turned off the coms before the voice had another chance to send its body into overdrive. Leaning back in the chair with a cackle, it barely considered any longer how and why it had finally awoken after thousands of years. It’d settled into being Ryou Bakura quite easily already, from movement to speech.

And if this body had truly been held back from what it really wanted with this Malik Ishtar… this was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised I'd warn for some of the tags when they pop up - so here's your official warning that this chapter could potentially be read as having mildly dubious consent, given that it involves a huge case of mistaken identity. Not much of a spoiler considering what happens within the first few hundred words, and I'm sure there's a case to be made that the situation isn't dubious at all - but _I'd_ rather be safe than sorry in letting y'all know :) In any case, enter at your own discretion as we continue this journey!

Maybe it was the isolation getting to him. Perhaps it was the paranoia playing on his mind again. It could even be how his back ached badly tonight – to be expected after the near-death thrill earlier that day.

But whatever it was, Malik couldn’t help hyper-focusing on how the way Ryou sounded just now was… _different._

Ryou’s voice usually held such a sweetly caustic tone – enough to set Malik’s heart aflutter whenever they’d regroup each day and proceed to not leave each other’s side. Ryou had truly been Malik’s saviour in more ways than one since five years ago. He couldn’t remember a stronger bond he’d had with anyone else before, save for his siblings…

Malik shook his head and continued to shuffle the cards in his hand. The sole deck was all they’d found to entertain themselves these last few years – it seemed that no one back home had accounted for what the lucky pioneers on this ship would do in their spare time. As such, Malik sat cross-legged on his bed and went through the different shuffling methods he’d taught himself over their mission. Anything to take his mind off of how Ryou’s normally adorable, take-charge demeanour had come off as a little too cocky, a bit too distant, a tad—

“Well… _look at you…”_

Malik froze. His skin felt hot and his heart beat faster – he almost forgot to breathe until he heard his partner speak again.

“Good evening, _Malik.”_

The formality of Ryou’s voice – unusually lower compared to normal – caught Malik off-guard. Despite his higher status, Malik had never expected such decorum from his partner before.

 _Especially_ when Malik lifted his eyes and took in the sight of Ryou in the doorway.

Unlike his usual slouched position that Malik always worried would develop into a hunched back, Ryou was leaning against the frame in a pose that could only be described as… _alluring._ He had one elbow resting on the side – that arm’s hand cushioned in his billowing, sharper-looking hair – while his free hand toyed with the front of his shirt, the uniform’s zipper pulled down just enough to expose some of the creamy skin underneath. To top it off, the lights in Malik’s already-dimmed room beautifully accentuated Ryou’s silhouette – showing of every delicious curve and a hint of sharp teeth as he grinned.

If Malik didn’t know any better, he might read Ryou’s overall vibe as “come and get it.” But this was _Ryou_ – his cute, lovely, wonderful friend whom Malik had admittedly less-than pure feelings towards. Ryou wouldn’t ever try anything that might genuinely change their partnership… would he?

“You feeling okay, Ry?” Malik stayed put on the bed, the cards in his hands frozen mid-shuffle. It was like time was immobile, and all Malik could do was steady his breath as his eyes traveled up and down Ryou’s body – before coming to his senses as a blush bloomed over his face. “We can pick up our game tomorrow if you want… Maybe you need an early night after that excitement with the pod.”

“Offering to put me to bed, _Malik?_ Of course, it’d be hard to refuse when you look like… _that.”_

Suddenly aware of how he wore only a zipped-up night top and shorts, Malik felt his face heat even more – before he bolted up when he saw Ryou gesture with his left palm.

“Fuck, what happened?” Malik grabbed Ryou’s bloodied, scarred hand and dragged him to his bathroom. He sat Ryou down on the toilet and retrieved a small first aid kit in a nearby cabinet. Within a few moments, Malik began bandaging up the delicate skin. All the while, he felt Ryou’s dark brown eyes boring into him from above. Kneeling a bit too close for comfort, Malik kept focus on the task literally at hand. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Aw, would you have come to my aid, _Malik?”_

“Of course I would. That’s a stupid question.”

“You’re genuinely worried about me, _Malik?_

“Ry, you know if anything were to happen to you, I’d—” Malik’s movements slowed, not even daring to finish his thought. But the way Ryou was acting and speaking now… “Why do you keep saying my name like that?”

“Like what, _Malik?”_

“Like… _that.”_

“Well you see, _Malik…_ It just… _rolls off my tongue_ so well.” Malik was nearly done wrapping up Ryou’s slender hand when he felt the other lift his chin up to stare straight into his eyes. The bluntness of Ryou’s actions spoke volumes – and the way his voice grew soft yet firm only made Malik ache in his gut at how damn close they were now. “I like it. _Very. Much.”_

“I had no idea…”

“Seems there’s a lot you don’t pick up on.”

At that, Malik nearly threw caution to the wind and gave into what he’d wanted from his partner for so long. If breakfast that morning hadn’t been enough of a hint, Ryou was all but seducing the fuck out of Malik now.

But… this wouldn’t be right – not when they still had to focus on their mission. So, Malik responded the only way he knew how – deflection and extricating himself from Ryou’s grip.

“Yeah, yeah. Tease me again about how the size of my brain can’t compare to yours.”

“Do you _want_ me to tease you?” Ryou’s words stopped Malik just as he was almost out the bathroom door. The stars in the window to his left cast an eerie glow in the room – enough to see Ryou’s shadow join his own against the floor. Oh god, if Ryou only knew what this was doing to Malik… “Besides, I can think of some other sizes that might be a bit more… _pressing.”_

Before Malik knew it, he’d turned around to see Ryou directly in front of him. Despite his shorter height, Ryou’s presence oozed command of the situation. He walked forwards while Malik walked backwards – their bodies so close and yet not close enough.

“Ryou, seriously. You don’t look right. Something’s been off with you since that pod came on board. Did you figure anything out or—”

“You don’t _really_ care about that old thing when you’ve got me right here. In your room. _For as long as you want.”_

“You’re right. You’re here, and…” Malik felt the back of his legs hit the bed – and Ryou was now flush against him, their groins inadvertently touching through their clothes and _fuck_ that expression in Ryou’s eyes looked like he was just begging to be taken right here on the floor. But this was too much, too quick – and suddenly, Malik had an idea. “I’d still like to play cards with you.”

Almost disappointed, Ryou backed up an inch and eyed the scattered cards across the bed. He looked back up to Malik and smirked. Malik kept his composure, but was internally screaming the entire time – especially when Ryou slowly twined their fingers together and lifted them up to look them over. 

“You have a _game_ in mind?”

Ryou leaned in close enough for Malik to feel warm breath on his lips. Malik decided to play along for the moment – he narrowed his eyes and returned the flirtation with one of his own.

“There _is_ one I think might be good for us to finally try.”

* * *

All things considered, it wasn’t quite pleased with how the situation had turned out. Namely, how it was now sat upon an oddly mishappen bed in a dull room, holding four cards in its bandaged hand while trying to scarf down a bowl of some disgusting mush with the other. Malik had insisted that “Ryou” eat after the long day, and it found no reason to complain – but 3,000 years of no food and _this_ was the best it could get?

Thankfully, the vision sat before it was the perfect distraction.

Even with how long since it’d had its own body, it had never seen a creature quite as exquisite as this Malik Ishtar. If it had thought his voice stunning all on its own, it definitely hadn’t been prepared for how fucking beautiful the man himself was. This Ryou Bakura certainly had taste – made all the clearer by the constant flood of thoughts and emotions sent to its mind. To think that this body _hadn’t_ done anything with Malik’s yet, for shame…

Malik was beyond anything it could recall in all its years of existence. Granted, it barely remembered who it even was anymore, but it was fairly certain nothing could compare to the light exuded by this unique specimen of man. In 3,000 years, it could never have dreamed up such a lovely combination of smooth, tan skin, toned body, soft blond hair… And those damn lilac eyes – it could get lost in them if it wasn’t careful.

A sudden hiccup as it swallowed one final bite of the clearly-not-food confirmed its suspicions.

“It’s the same shit we always eat, Ry.”

“Body… just needs some time to adjust.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, and it chuckled to itself as Malik finished setting up his game.

The rules had been simple enough to grasp – it was a game of answering questions honestly or facing consequences. If a card turned over between them was lower in value than the first one in their hand on their turn, they’d get to pose a question or challenge to the other. Otherwise, their turn would be forfeit and their opponent would get that opportunity.

Honestly, it found the concept a bit mindless – but after 3,000 years trapped away, it could stand to wait a few more minutes. This Ryou Bakura had waited so long already, so it would take its damn time if it wanted. To delay the inevitable would just make the victory sweeter…

Malik went first, successfully drawing a card that was higher than the one turned over. He crossed his arms with a resolute look on his face.

“What did you find out about the pod?”

“You’re seriously still on that?”

“I’m giving you an out to answer easily. Don’t make me pull rank.”

The sudden bite to Malik’s voice caught it off-guard, and everything in his body language indicated he wouldn’t move on until he got an answer. For a brief moment, it considered storming out of the room altogether. But Ryou Bakura’s hormones addled its brain yet again, and it stayed in place with a sigh and a twirl of long white hair.

“It’s old. Older than the databases. But nearly impossible to tell the age or where it came from. It’s golden and pretty… but utterly _boring_ compared to what I’m staring at right now.”

It hoped that the flattery would bring an end to the line of questioning – not just because it _was_ boring… but because it genuinely didn’t remember much from that far back. The realisation that it truly couldn’t recall its mission, its past, _its own name…_

“Did you ever find a way to open it or—”

 _“Ah, ah._ I believe it’s _my_ turn.”

It hid its pain behind another grin – and repeated the same move Malik had done, successfully drawing a card higher than the next upturned one. Enough was enough – time to get what it _really_ wanted.

“Take off your shirt.”

Almost immediately, it sensed it had said the wrong thing. Malik’s eyes widened – less sexy, more scared.

_“What?”_

“It’s a simple enough request, right?”

It played coy, but couldn’t escape the look of absolute horror that crossed over Malik’s face.

“Fuck off, Ryou. I’d like to think I have a high tolerance for shit thrown my way. But you know damn well I’m not doing that. Don’t even joke about it.”

“Well, _you_ made the rules of the game, so—”

Its voice grew louder against its will and it was convinced they’d fall to blows any second – before Malik suddenly zipped down the entire front of his top, exposing smooth, tan abs that it couldn’t wait to get its hands on. And whether it was a sudden temperature increase in the room or the fact that they had moved slightly closer with each turn… it felt like Malik had genuinely _wanted_ to show off at least this much of himself to Ryou Bakura.

“Happy now?”

It didn’t answer – just fluttered its eyes while Malik picked the next card. This time, Malik’s was too low, so it fell to “Ryou” to offer either a truth or a dare.

Considering how its last plan had gone, it opted for a different approach – ignoring Ryou’s desires for a moment with one of its own.

“What do you think of me?”

Once again, Malik seemed stunned – but there was a softness in his expression, and it swore it saw a fleck of pink cross Malik’s cheeks.

“Don’t I tell you every damn day? God, you really do have an ego…”

Something about the way Malik’s voice lifted just now made its stolen heart flutter – this was no longer _just_ Ryou reacting as Malik continued.

“I mean… I guess there’s some things I haven’t said before.” Malik rested his head in his hands and maintained eye contact the entire time with "Ryou" as he spoke. “You’re what keeps me going each day. You didn’t just save me back home… You’ve saved me every single second since we’ve been on this fucking hunk of metal. As much as I wish I could hate our situation, I never could… because _you’re_ here with me. I know we tease and joke, and I’m sure it’ll get to a point where we either kill each other or—”

“Or…?”

Realising that what it was feeling was now _more_ of its own emotions that Ryou’s, it waited anxiously for Malik to continue. It hadn’t experienced anything like this in over 3,000 years – had it _ever?_

“Fuck, Ry… It’s been too long… Too long on this damn ship. Too long without any hope or anything to look forward to. I’m always fuming deep down, but you… you keep me grounded. And I both hate it and love it. Because we… you and I… But… we can’t, we shouldn’t—”

“Malik.” This time when it said the man’s name, there was an uncontrolled urgency to its voice. It was almost like it couldn’t handle the sincerity Malik was displaying… and yet it just wanted _more._ Averting its eyes, it stared down at its bandaged hand – remembering the touch of Malik’s skin – and mumbled. “You’ve said enough. It’s my turn.”

It groaned as it lifted the next card and found its own to be too low. It could barely look Malik in the eyes now as it awaited its fate – especially with what the blond said next.

 _“Hm._ Shall I be mean to you?”

“Up to you. It’s your game.”

“No… it’s our _game._ ” At that, it looked up and saw Malik set his cards aside. He leaned against the back of the bed and put his hands on either side of the pillows – a slight twinge of discomfort flashing across Malik’s face for just a moment. But even without what Malik said next… Bakura knew for sure that they were now on the same page. “Ryou… whatever your heart is telling you to do right now… _do it.”_

Despite getting everything it – _and_ Ryou – had wanted this evening… who was seducing whom again?

It was surprised by how calmly it laid the cards down and crept on all fours over the soft duvet. The image of Malik’s face drew closer, those parted lips and half-lidded eyes entering its vision more and more with each bit of the gap closing between them.

The exact moment their mouths found each other in the dim light was lost to time – oddly fitting considering the wayfaring travelers they all were. Malik’s lip were forceful, surprisingly sure – and it reveled in how quickly command fell to the blond in drawing it down so that their chests lay flush together. It could feel the warm, exposed skin against its own – could sense the heartbeat matching its own in perfect synchronicity. Even the universe couldn’t create a more perfect match than the two of them pulling each other together, desperate to feel _more more more_ as they mewled and keened with each rough brush of lips, each dab of tongue invading the other’s heat. 

_“Ryou…”_

The name lilted from Malik’s lips as they connected gently again and again with its own – and the fact that it didn’t have its own name for Malik to cry out later on was suddenly a huge problem.

Perhaps if Malik kept referring to “Ryou,” it only made sense that it refer to itself as something else…

“Malik…”

It pulled back as the blond dived in for another kiss. Tan hands were tangled in its fluffy white hair, while pale digits caressed that open chest. It moved one hand up – its bandaged hand – and stroked under the unusual markings that lined Malik’s eyes.

“Fuck, Ryou, this is so unprofessional. I didn’t mean to—”

It leaned forward so that their foreheads rested together and they breathed in the same air – air it had been denied for so long. A hardness poked its thigh, and it shifted its hips to straddle Malik’s legs with an even wider stance. Malik groaned and closed his eyes at the contact, moving just slightly to build up some friction. Deep down, it could hear the remnants of Ryou screaming out to _fucking move_ with Malik, to play out the millions of fantasies that had plagued its mind for the last hour.

But instead, it stilled Malik’s hips and held his face so that they stared eye-to-eye – pure lust radiating in both their gazes as it spoke its final coherent thought.

“Call me… _Bakura.”_

Before Malik could respond, Bakura – the name slotting into its new identity far too easily – pressed their open mouths together as tenderly as it could. It had no idea why it wanted to suddenly take things slow, right when they’d both been heating up. But Ryou’s voice was somehow growing smaller and smaller in its mind – now, Bakura was focused on what _it_ wanted.

And while it couldn’t remember its goal, where it came from or even who it was… Bakura knew beyond any question of a doubt that it wanted Malik all on its own.

* * *

The only thing Malik could think right now was that he must be dreaming. The past few years living outside of the cryogenic freezers had clearly been an illusion and he was imagining the partnership-turned-relationship that was now playing out in his bed… that was kissing against his mouth… that was pressing against his cock… that was stroking across his back—

This was no dream.

Malik gasped as he felt delicate but determined hands reach under his open shirt and spread down the marks along his back. He pulled back for a moment, just as Ryou – he would verbalize _Bakura_ if Ryou was into that, but he could't stop his mind from screaming out the name of his beloved partner – raked his fingernails against Malik’s scarred skin and caught his bottom lip between sharp teeth.

For a split second, Malik thought that Ryou might run – that his partner had truly forgotten what laid upon his back for the past five years. To be reminded _now_ of all times of what had caused those marks—

“How bad does it hurt?”

Malik hadn’t expected _that._ They rarely spoke about “it,” but the cloud of pain hung over Malik almost every day, despite trying to hide it with lotions and hot showers after each long day at work. Ryou had only seen the scars a few times, long ago when they’d first unfrozen. So to feel such warmth and gentle caresses along the tarnished skin… as Malik’s cock aligned with Ryou’s… thin fabric the only barrier between them—

“It doesn’t… not when you— _oh!”_

Ryou ran his hands down Malik’s back completely, feeling each ridge and every bump along his once-pristine skin, as if mapping them out. Malik sighed at the touch and couldn’t help pulling Ryou into another deep kiss. Their tongues met and they both moaned at the hot wetness exploring each other’s mouths. Malik’s hands moved down to blindly unzip the rest of Ryou’s shirt all the way. The feeling of their bare skin flush together was intoxicating – even if this was as far as they’d go, Malik could die a happy man. Just to feel another’s warm body against his own, with hands reverently loving the bits of him that caused the most pain…

 _“Ngh…_ Bakura… _Fuck,_ I— I want you.” At that, Ryou’s hands slowly moved from Malik’s back to the edge of his shorts. Both men glanced down, then back up – the unspoken question hanging between them. “I trust you.”

Within moments, Malik’s erection bounced free as Ryou tore off his shorts – joined shortly soon after by the lovely sight of Ryou’s equally hard cock coming into view as Ryou undressed all the way. Malik couldn’t keep his eyes off of Ryou’s beautiful, lithe frame – how his body shined in the dim light like a constellation, how his hair hung around his body like shooting stars. Before Ryou could reposition himself atop Malik’s hips, Malik regained enough of his senses to tackle Ryou to the soft duvet and pin his wrists above his head with one hand. Malik’s shirt stuck to his skin with sweat as he began to rut his cock against Ryou’s.

“I love your body… _Bakura.”_

 _“Fuck,_ Malik… Touch me… Make me— _oh, yes, yeessss!”_

Malik leaned down to awkwardly kiss away whatever Ryou was going to say. He reached in-between their bodies to take both of them in hand, stroking in earnest. Their sounds became wordless moans as precum coated each other’s cocks – making Malik’s movements quicker, more frantic. They thrust their bodies together with more vigour each second. Their mouths only connected half the time, but they were too far gone to care. Within a few minutes, Ryou’s eyes closed and he screamed as the friction between them became too much.

“Malik— Malik, I’m gonna— oh, fuck, fuck, _FUCK!”_

Malik felt a sticky heat coat his fingers as Ryou went limp below him. Slowing his movements with a chuckle – giddy from exertion _and_ from having made Ryou come – Malik let go to stroke his tan cock. He kissed Ryou once more as he chased his own peak – before he found himself rolled onto his back.

“Bakura, what— _ah!_ Yes, god, _yes!—”_

Everything was a pleasant blur as Malik’s hand was pushed away in favour of Ryou’s mouth. A hot tongue grazed along Malik’s shaft up to the dripping tip, and within seconds Ryou had inched the long cock all the way to the back of his throat.

The nice thing about living with only one other person was that there was no need to be quiet. With each suck, each lick, each tease against his cockhead and balls, Malik’s voice grew in volume – panting out expletives and screaming for more. He’d been so close already, it took hardly any time at all for him to release down Ryou’s throat with a choked cry, as if he were on the verge of tears.

 _"Fuck,_ Bakura…” Malik breathed heavy in his post-orgasmic haze. He heard a shift to his side and saw Ryou standing awkwardly by the bed, wiping his hand across his lips. “You okay?”

Ryou didn’t answer for a few moments. Then—

“I don’t know… I want… I want to—”

“Come here.”

It was all the permission it seemed Ryou needed. Malik pulled him into the bed so that they were nestled under the duvet – the lingering scent and spoils of sex on their bodies be damned. He pulled Ryou against him so that his smooth back laid against Malik’s open chest. Malik rubbed his hands up and down Ryou’s arms, willing him to relax. It was so unlike his partner to be _this_ uptight – had tonight been a mistake?

“Malik?” A tilt of the head indicated Malik was listening, and Ryou continued, tentative. “You wanted to know more about that pod?”

So it was just Ryou being worried about work, as always. Malik sighed in relief and placed a kiss against the top of his partner’s left arm.

“We’ll deal with that and the planet in the morning. For now… I have everything I want right here.”


	3. Sleeping Satellite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the official Hallmark day of commercialised romance... and we get a chapter all about bodily autonomy - sounds about right haha I love tornshipping to bits, but can totally understand how some might find the concept of Bakura using Ryou's body a bit problematic. I don't think I solve the issue in this fic, but I definitely wanted to explore that aspect of the ship from a different perspective than normal :) Warnings ahead for discussions of blackouts, panic attacks, consent issues and internalised trauma!

The first thing Ryou noticed when he woke up was how damn rested he felt for the first time in years. The second thing he noticed was how he was definitely _not_ in his bed. And by the time he realised that a naked-from-the-waist-down Malik was cuddling up to him… Ryou felt himself simultaneously heat up and break into a cold sweat.

He couldn’t remember how he’d ended up here – and yet… _he could._ Images of the night before played in his head as if he was watching a film instead of living them himself. He saw Malik’s face contorted in pleasure, heard Malik’s voice as he peaked, sensed Malik’s hands touching all over his body… and yet Ryou couldn’t _feel_ anything related to those experiences.

He remained wrapped in Malik’s arms – breathing in the sweet scent of his partner’s relaxed and satiated body – as he willed his mind to recall the events of last night. Ryou had been working in the lab, had gotten frustrated… and now he was in bed with Malik? Sticky and unclothed and feeling somehow _very_ satisfied?

The combination of his clouded mind and the wonky gravity on the ship made Ryou feel sick to his stomach. He was in a position that _should_ have made him happier than anything else. But the fact that he couldn’t remember anything after he’d been looking into the pod—

_The pod._

As if on cue, Ryou’s head ached, and he finally took note of a perfectly-wrapped bandage around his left hand.

What the hell had _happened_ last night?

Without another thought, Ryou extricated his fully naked body from Malik’s hold, careful not to wake him. There was little time to question what was going on. Maybe if Ryou was quick, he could grab his clothes, sneak back into his own room and go back to the lab before—

_TWEE_

_TWEE_

_TWEE_

Ryou internally cursed the morning alarm – and froze in place as Malik bolted up in bed.

Both men stared at one another in awkward silence, unsure of what to say as they took in the sight of each other. Ryou wasn’t sure whether to feel confused, furious, upset or worried. And based on Malik’s dumfounded expression, mussed hair and rosy cheeks… Ryou was certain that his partner must be feeling the same way.

“Bakura, you don’t have to leave—”

Ryou lowered his hands, leaving himself fully exposed. But he thought little of his nakedness as the sound of his name rang through the air.

“Bakura?”

Malik hadn’t used Ryou’s surname since the first day they’d met years ago – they were well past such formality at this point. Yet it felt as if a black hole had opened up between them now with the utterance of that name. And it filled Ryou with a mix of dread and anger – from exactly _where,_ he wasn’t sure.

Yet while Ryou’s mind was racing with a million thoughts, Mallik seemed more peaceful and genuinely happy than Ryou had ever seen him.

“If I’m honest, I would’ve rather screamed _your_ name, Ry. I’ve… always loved…” Malik turned away sheepishly – as if confessing more than he was letting on – and motioned to the bed. “I… really enjoyed last night. So, if you want a few more minutes in here to—”

“Malik, what’s going on?”

At that, Malik finally looked up – and his face completely dropped. When next he spoke, it was less a question and more of a realisation, uttered under his breath.

“You don't remember.”

“I need you to be 100% honest with me.” Ryou remained firmly in place, ignoring every urge in his body to flee until he got the answers he needed – however painful they may be. “Did we have sex?”

“With how gentle you were, I’d have called it making love myself.” Malik chuckled, and immediately realised his mistake. Ryou let out a groan against his will – why was his body reacting so strangely today? – and re-covered himself with his clothes. Malik blushed hard at the faux pas and hid his face. “Sorry. God, that was—”

“Malik, I'm serious.” Ryou slipped his shirt and boxers on – more as a distraction from his haywire mind than anything else. “I don’t remember anything about yesterday aside from working on that damn pod. For all the good it did, considering how little I learned.”

“But… you were telling me about it.”

_“What?”_

Things weren’t adding up. Something had apparently gone very wrong – and it made Ryou’s heart beat as if in a race against time.

“Granted, you were being really coy about it, which was somehow irritating and cute at the same time—”

“Malik, that wasn’t _me!”_

Ryou had most of himself dressed by the time he screamed in frustration at his partner – his best friend, his survival buddy, the one person who’d experienced what Ryou had experienced, the man whose arms Ryou would love nothing more than to run into right now—

“There’s only the two of us on-board, Ry. What’s going on with you?”

Ryou barely noticed that Malik now stood in front of him. He mind was blanking and he couldn’t control it. His breathing got heavy. Malik felt too close and the gravity felt too heavy and the room was caving in.

“Why can’t I remember?” Ryou held his head in his hands and backed against the wall. He felt as if he might cry, but no tears fell. “Swear to god, Malik, I’m about to have a panic attack… _Why can’t I remember anything?”_

“You’ve been under too much stress, Ry. It’s my fault. I pushed too hard about that pod and the planet—”

“Fuck the planet! How can I think about any of that when I don’t know what happened to my own body last night?”

“Ryou, I’d never do anything to hurt you! You came here last night like usual and one thing led to another and—”

“I can’t stay here.”

It was too much now. With a firm push, Ryou rushed past Malik and out the bedroom door, towards the lab. A few moments later, he heard Malik’s footsteps behind him, nearly on Ryou’s tail.

“Wait, Ryou!”

“I need to be alone, Malik! Please, just—”

 _But you’re not alone with_ me _in here._

Ryou had barely gotten through the lab doors when he felt a sharp pain in his head and fell to the floor with a pronounced _thud._ He was vaguely aware of a soreness where his scalp met the tile. But what sounded loudest of all—

_So… did you enjoy last night, Ryou? Everything you ever wanted?_

That was _Ryou’s_ voice… but how could that be?…

“Ryou!”

Suddenly, Ryou was lifted up halfway into Malik’s arms. Ryou couldn’t move – could only breathe very slowly as his vision blurred and his voice came out as a hoarse whisper, as if it was escaping from his own body against his will.

“What’s… happening to me?…”

“The pod… It’s open… Oh, god, was there a contamination or…”

Malik’s words were muffled, but Ryou could tell he was looking towards the pod. Ryou needed to keep working on it – it held so many answers about their new home, their future, what had happened—

“Where are… you taking me?…”

Ryou could barely protest as he felt himself lifted up and rushed down the corridor. His arms grasped around Malik’s neck – and he heard _his_ voice again.

_Can’t keep your hands off each other, can you? No need to thank me, by the way…_

“I’m sorry, Ryou. But until I figure out what’s going on…”

Only then did Ryou realise that the warmth of Malik’s body had left him. In its place, cold metallic simmered through his clothes, and when he stared up he could barely read the sign above – Contamination Unit. Suddenly on high-alert, Ryou struggled to stand.

“Malik, no—!”

He saw Malik back away and shut the thick, windowless door behind him – leaving Ryou all alone in the sterile room. _Now_ Ryou felt as if he might genuinely cry – from frustration or genuine sadness at being truly alone for the first time in years… he wasn’t sure.

“Hey… we can talk through here, okay?”

An intercom system sounded through the unit – which immediately triggered that damn voice in Ryou’s mind again.

 _You_ do _love the way he talks, don’t you?_

“Get out of my head!”

Like a feral animal, Ryou flailed around the room, scratching at his scalp, screaming, sure he was making a complete scene when Malik needed to see that he was alright, that he was still _just Ryou—_

 _Hmmmm… No. I think I rather like being_ Bakura.

And then Ryou’s world went black once more.

* * *

Having lived in relative silence for the past 3,000 years, Bakura was used to keeping itself entertained for long periods of time. Malik hadn’t attempted to talk for the last several hours, and this body’s original psyche hadn’t made a peep since he’d been locked into this strange space. It seemed that Ryou had gone and overwhelmed himself, the poor bastard.

It was no matter in the end. Bakura was patient, and could stand to wait as long as it wanted. Just like it had for… for…

_thwack_

A sharp punch nearly split the metallic wall open. Bakura felt its fist on the unbandaged hand ache, but ignored the pain in favour of thoughts roaming through its head.

It had felt strange ever since waking up hours ago, like there was some itch below its borrowed skin that it couldn’t quite scratch – though, Malik had served well in relieving at least _one_ itch last night, it thought with a grin.

But the fact remained – it was grasping at straws to explain the pod it had been housed in for the last 3,000 years. It couldn’t remember exactly _why_ it had been in there for so long. There were two things that it truly understood by now. One, that every mention of the pod and the planet below had set its teeth on edge – as if there was some unfinished business involving the two interstellar objects. And two… that if that’s how amazing Malik sounded _just_ from a blow job—

No, that wasn’t what it _really_ wanted to think about. Out of everything that had happened in its thousands of years of existence, the one tangible thing it had to hold onto now was, ironically, Malik. More precisely, the reverent, loving way that the man had spoken about his partner. How Bakura wished those words had been truly addressed to _him…_

But it wasn’t a “him,” was it? After 3,000 years, it barely had the right to be called anything other than—

“Hey, asshole. Trying to break the other hand, too?”

The sound of Ryou’s voice genuinely shocked Bakura. It had been so long since it had repurposed another’s body for its own uses – and yet it could never remember a time when it’d been able to actually _hear_ those intrusive thoughts. Feel and get the sense of them, yes, but to potentially carry on a conversation…

“Well, you’re resilient, aren’t you? Finally figured out how to talk to me?”

“Don’t answer a question with a question.” Ryou’s presence pushed itself further forward, willing to make itself known. Bakura was more impressed than anything else – the fact that it probably looked like it and Ryou were having a full-on conversation through their shared body amused it to no end. “God, this probably looks ridiculous to him right now.”

“What? Don’t ever talk to yourself?” Bakura couldn’t help the smirk coming over its face – immediately downturned as Ryou wrestled for control. Bakura just chuckled and fought back in its own inimitable way, heat rising in its stomach. “You seemed to be sending me all sorts of nasty little thoughts last night—”

The warm, pleasurable memories spreading through its stolen body disappeared the instant it felt itself pushed against cool aluminum. Ryou’s bandaged hand came up to grab Bakura roughly around the neck, teasing the possibility that they both might lose consciousness. Blood threatened to seep through the pristine white of the bandage, and Bakura choked out a laugh.

“You do realise… this doesn’t work so well… if we share the same body… right?…”

“There’s no ‘we.’ I want you away from my body. I want you away from this ship. And I _definitely_ want you away from Malik. Whatever you are.”

Despite Ryou’s voice speaking clearer, Bakura still held the edge through its gasps for air. It grinned and pushed forward thoughts of Malik sprawled out, “Ryou” underneath Malik, their bodies rushing towards ecstasy together. Bakura still struggled for breath, but could feel Ryou’s grip waver slightly.

“Last night… make you jealous?… Was that enough… to finally make a move… for yourself?… To think… you and he… had never—”

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand! What do you even know?”

 _There_ it was. Bakura felt Ryou let his guard down for just a moment – and now it was _Ryou_ presenting himself while “Bakura’s” hand held tight against their shared windpipe.

“I’d be careful with the next words that come out of our mouth.” Bakura’s grip tightened and his voice went low enough to send a shiver down Ryou’s spine. “Works both ways.”

Ryou, to his credit, didn’t struggle as much as Bakura had – but it could still feel its host’s eyes boring into it with a rage it hadn’t seen since—

The image of fire and the sense of loss permeated Bakura’s memories – but they couldn't be _its_ memories… they must’ve been Ryou’s, surely…

In that instant, Ryou managed to escape – gasping for breath, and with venom in his voice, as he collapsed on the floor.

“You’re… a parasite...”

 _“Hmph._ This is a standard day for me.”

Bakura genuinely had no idea where _that_ had come from. It had no idea what it was saying. Since when had it had any sense of normalcy? Since when could it even remember anything about its past? And why did the presence of Ryou make it feel more vulnerable than normal?…

“God, Malik, I hope you’re enjoying whatever… _this_ is.” A curt chuckle escaped Ryou’s mouth. He righted himself and sat back on the hard bench with a sigh. “Because I sure as hell am not.”

“Sounds like that’s a standard day for _you.”_

“What do you care?”

Bakura’s mouth spoke in tandem with Ryou’s – just as its mind brought forth sense memories of blackness, misery, pain… No, this was too much. There was too much mixing between both their minds now – Bakura couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began. It looked back up at the Contaiment Unit sign as a grounding mechanism, and half-smiled at itself.

“I’m not contagious, you know. Or deadly. At least, I don’t think I am…”

“That’s reassuring.” Their eyes rolled, though Bakura sensed Ryou’s curiosity was piqued just slightly. That’s right, its host studied curiosities like Bakura, didn’t he… “You really don’t know much about yourself, do you?”

“Yes, yes. Save your pity. I’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“So… what? Malik was just a booty call while you figured out what the hell is going on? And you think I’ll just willingly go along with whatever plan you have?”

“I can use force if I need to.”

The threat was half-baked and Bakura knew it – but it didn’t stop Ryou from standing up to pace and gesture wildly with their shared limbs.

“You know what? Just do it already then. Because after last night, I’ve had it up to here with everything that’s happened. I thought after so long there wouldn’t be anything else that could affect me so badly. But to be intimate with Malik, _Malik_ of all people, and to not even remember, to have my body used for—” Ryou stopped suddenly – as if the connection between them suddenly clicked into place so that they were totally in-sync in mind, body and soul. And _that_ surprised Bakura more than anything else so far. “You can’t do it, can you?”

“Do what?”

“You can’t hurt me. You liked that pleasure too much. You _like_ how—”

“Seems you did, too.” Bakura felt a wave of understanding wash over both their minds – _their one mind_ – and it dared to push forward so they could understand each other better. “Malik’s back…”

“He doesn’t like people remembering the scars are there. Well, I say _people…_ It’s just been me and him for five years.”

In that moment, five years and 3,000 years felt far too similar. Experiences separated by time and space were joined by a single solitary thought of shared trauma, even if it couldn’t be remembered or articulated – and Bakura suddenly wanted to know _more._

“Tell me.” Bakura sat their body down – laid it back so that their eyes closed against the bright white light above. It felt Ryou hesitate not from mistrust, but from overwhelming emotion – and so gave one final push. “Look, if I can’t remember myself… I’d like to know _you.”_

A few minutes or a few hours passed – and Ryou finally spoke through their mouth.

“War was inevitable. It had been building up for years. It’s why they designed these ships in the first place. So full crews could leave if things got too bad. Malik and I trained for months. There were others ahead of us way more qualified. We weren’t supposed to even leave the solar system until—”

The story played out in their mind as Ryou spoke – but blackness came over Bakura’s vision when Ryou hesitated. Through both impatience and genuine curiosity, it gave a mental nudge that did the trick.

“Go on.”

“But those damn politicians… No one knew what was happening until it was too late. Until they’d sealed our fates. The first bombs hit close to Malik’s lab. I happened to be there and managed to save him before the explosion consumed him. He was… the only one who made it out alive.” Bakura saw flames and a scarred back and heard cries of pain and felt a sense of utter hopelessness as Ryou continued. Flashes of images – as if from blackouts – came and went with each new detail. “I don’t know how, but I dragged him with me and found the nearest ship. So I froze us until we could be near a habitable planet. Until we could find… home.”

Bakura didn’t even realise that silent tears were falling down its face until Ryou’s bandaged hand came up to rub them.

“To lose everything like that…”

Bakura’s voice sounded small now – as if what it’d just heard had been akin to the memories it desperately wanted to recall.

“Funny thing about these ships. They never expected it would take so long. Computer woke us up two years in and… we’ve been searching ever since.”

And then, Bakura understood that it and Ryou were exactly the same after all.

“You’re looking for a place you both can call home.”

“Supposed to restart the human race, you know? Like _that_ could happen now with my and Malik’s anatomy, but… I couldn’t leave him behind. I couldn’t survive this on my own. And… I was selfish. I took him away when there was a chance his siblings might have survived—”

“You did what _you_ could to survive. There’s no shame in that. You saved his life.”

There was a strange familiarity to Ryou’s plight, and Bakura recognised now how the one difference was that while it had been alone for so long… Ryou had had the best thing ever right under its nose the whole time.

“But Malik—”

“He loves you just as much, by the way.”

Silence fell over their shared body at the easy confession. Bakura owed this to Ryou – to know the truth of what it heard and felt from the beautiful blond last night. Yet it sensed Ryou groan not-unpleasantly with a hint of sarcasm.

“I think he loves ‘Bakura.’”

“I think he loves us both.” The words came as easily as breathing. The mood was now light with everything out in the open, and Bakura sat up slightly to call out in a sing-song voice to the intercom. “Oh, Malik, if you’re listening, who do you love— _ah!_ What are you doing?”

Bakura didn’t realise where its undamaged hand was headed down its body – until it had grasped the semi-hard cock through its pants. Ryou and Bakura let out a joint moan at the contact – while the former let conspiring whispers fall from their shared lips.

“After last night… you don’t _feel_ that?”

Even more than the pleasant caresses up their shaft and around their dripping cockhead, Bakura felt a sense of utter acceptance, giddiness, excitement, adoration, love—

And for the first time in 3,000 years, Bakura felt less like an ‘it…’ and more like a full-fledged _being._

_“Ryou…”_

“You’ll never be able to owe me for using my body against my knowledge, no matter how much ‘I’ liked it.” Ryou tightened his grip on their dick, gripping the base and slowly – _torturously_ – moving up so that Bakura let loose one elongated groan. “So from now on… let’s face these urges… _together.”_

All coherent brain functions left Bakura as he felt their shared cock hit the cool air of the containment unit. Bakura panted in anticipation, watching Ryou’s hand work up and down the shaft, growing thicker by the second. A million fantasies – _their_ fantasies – played out between them as the tension grew more and more each second. Bakura felt like he was already set to burst – and judging by Ryou’s keening voice, it sounded like he was feeling exactly the same.

 _“Fuck…_ Faster…”

“No… slow and steady… imagine his tongue gently drawing up… eyes locked on us…”

“A hint of teeth…”

“No teeth… just tender… loving… indulgent…”

“God, for an alien, you sure are a sap… _oh!”_

They may have found different preferences between them, but even Bakura couldn’t resist the way Ryou’s hand – _their_ hand – came down to spread precum over the hood of their penis, making it easier to move faster, faster, _fucking faster fuck yes…_

“It’s been 3,000 years… Just being touched on our hand last night… nearly made me come…”

“Takes a lot… more than that… for me…”

“Oh, really?...” Bakura waggled his eyebrows and willed Ryou’s hands to stop – drawing one up towards their open mouth. _“Prove it…”_

Ryou got the idea almost before Bakura did. Their tongue wrapped around two fingers, coating them until they gleaned. They took their time in trailing both their hands down their body, unzipping their top so that their nipples hardened at the exposed cool air. They moaned in unison as one thumb toyed with a bud while the two wet fingers teased the outside of their hole.

Despite having only two hands, it felt like a thousand were caressing them all at once – alternating between rough and tender, harsh and soft. Bakura wanted intimacy, Ryou wanted sensation – somehow, they met in the middle when thoughts of their soon-to-be-shared lover entered their mind.

 _“Gooood…_ you think Malik’s watching?”

“I’m positive… Bet he’s playing with himself… Can’t wait to get his hands on us…”

“So vulgar…”

“You have _your_ way to get off… I have _mine…”_

As soon as he spoke, Ryou pressed his fingers inside them, all the way to the knuckle. On instinct and with a loud howl, Bakura reached down and grabbed their cock, pumping it in time with the other hand’s thrusts in and out, in and out, in and out, _in and out, inandout, inandout…_

“Fuck, Ryou, _fuck…”_

“Oh god, _oh god…_ yes, yes… keep going… _don’t stop…”_

Their thoughts merged as one – chasing a high that would free them of past traumas and losses of memory and everything that had made their lives anything but whole.

They arched off the bench – no longer cool, but warm from the sweat dripping down their back – and screamed when their fingers filled them up over and over, hating their prostate every other time. The hand working their cock made it drip long streams of translucent white, making their movements faster and faster. They cried out in a series of _“ah”_ s, reaching for connection, striving for stability – wanting nothing more than to feel as one after everything they’d lost thousands of years apart.

“Ryou— Ryou— Ryou, _we're so close—”_

 _“Yes,_ Bakura— Yes, yes, _fuck yes—_ We’re coming— We’re coming— _We’re com— FUCK!”_

With a final direct hit of their fingers and a few well-timed thrusts up into their hand, they screamed for several seconds as they saw stars flash before their eyes. The white of the room was suddenly blinding, and they almost blacked out from the intense heat coursing through their veins. It was a heat they were far too familiar with from previous upsetting experiences – but now, it symbolised the bond and trust between them, the way they could move forward as a symbiotic _whole._

Bakura had never had that before – and if the tears on their lashes were any indication, he guessed Ryou hadn’t either.

Then, as if on cue, Malik’s husky voice sounded over the intercom.

“So… that was definitely the hottest thing I’ve seen… _ever…”_

“Is it enough to let us out?” Ryou let loose a hoarse laugh as he and Bakura recovered from their intense orgasm – but the latter’s excitement stayed up enough to pique Ryou’s interest in their shared haze. “What?”

Bakura placed his undamaged hand against their chest, feeling their heartbeat remain steady in spite of their emotional and physical high.

“You said… ‘us.’”

“Guess I better get used to it now… _Bakura.”_

Bakura nearly wept as he felt Ryou bring the bandaged hand up to interlock both sets of fingers together. They were sure it looked completely silly and unnatural – but nothing about their lives had ever been very natural, so why start now?

Moments later, the door opened. As Bakura sank into the back of Ryou’s mind, Malik strode in with an unreadable expression. Ryou righted the clothes on their body and tentatively walked forward.

“Malik… the pod and the planet… we should—”

Before Ryou could finish, Malik pinned them against the wall and attacked his mouth with a series of fervent kisses, each one more desperate than the last. Ryou and Bakura moaned in tandem. Their legs intertwined with Malik’s, aligning against his crotch. Their hands grabbed at Malik’s ass, welcoming him closer. For his part, Malik’s pants for air joined their own, and he spoke in-between the short gaps between their lip-locks.

“No more words, Ry… Not unless it’s you screaming my name to the heavens…”

_“Malik…”_

Gradually, Bakura relinquished more and more control – content for now to watch Ryou enjoy himself like Bakura had the previous night.

By the time Malik moved to lick and suck against the crux of Ryou’s neck – _hard,_ like Bakura sensed Ryou liked – Bakura felt he might come again with the way Ryou cried out in absolute pleasure.

And if the way Malik brought Ryou’s legs up to wrap around his torso and then whisper into his ear were any indication… it sounded like pure ecstasy wasn’t far off for all _three_ of them.

“All these years I’ve wanted us to find a new home. But it’s always been _you._ And right now, I want to experience… _all_ of you.”


	4. Andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're at the penultimate chapter - thanks to all y'all who have stuck around and found merit in this story! One thing I've enjoyed reading in other tornshipping fics is how Ryou's the one who craves carnality while Bakura more so wants intimacy. As such, here's your official warning for both elements in this chapter - a.k.a things that could be considered rough sex play and / or overly-emotional Porn With Feelings. And fear not, the sci-fi roots are still very strong - it'll all pay off by the end, I promise :)

The first memory that Malik had when he awoke from cryogenic sleep three years ago wasn’t a rush of trauma or a feeling of hopelessness. Rather, it was the image of Ryou fast asleep that had first caught Malik’s eye. Beautiful, clever, brave, oh-so wonderful Ryou. Even back then, when they weren’t nearly as close as they were now, Malik had been in awe of the pale-skinned scientist with a knack for oddities and a magnetism for trouble.

But what had struck Malik most upon the computer waking him up… was how at peace Ryou appeared. Malik’s final memories on Earth were ones of fear and absolute scorching pain – bursts of images showing his torn clothes and mangled body as Ryou dragged them both across the gravel to safety. The man had been so determined to get them on-board the first ship they could find. At that point, it mattered not if there was enough food or supplies or fuel, or even if the ship would fly.

The important thing was that they would try for better _together._

And right now – as Malik held Ryou tight against him – he finally realised just how far that togetherness could go.

“God, Ryou… You’re so light… Almost like you aren’t getting enough protein…”

“You really want to complain about our diet right now?”

“How could I complain with a body like yours wrapped around mine?”

Neither could help the giggles that escaped their lips at the absurd conversation – before they were preoccupied once more with slotting their mouths together in-between sweet nothings. The words fell so easily from both their mouths, yet it mattered little if what they said was particularly poetic or sexy. There’d be plenty of time to explore every facet of each other now that it was all out in the open.

They’d found a new home on the planet below, they’d found a new paramour in Bakura… they’d found what had been lost – and unspoken – for the last five years.

Malik held Ryou in his arms as he walked down the corridor. Both men cooed as they stole kiss after kiss, desperate to be as close as possible. Suddenly, Malik let loose a small gasp as pale digits held his chin up – similar to how Bakura had done the night before. The fact that this time it was _Ryou_ just made the blood rush to Malik’s cock even faster – especially when his partner leaned forward to nip at Malik’s bottom lip. Taking the cue, Malik deepened the kiss and pinned Ryou against the metallic wall. Ryou moaned, then cried out as Malik pulled back with a slow drag of teeth against bruised lips. 

_“Mhmm…_ You and that wicked mouth of yours…”

“True… But I could think of some better uses for it…”

Malik had held back the previous night. He was so used to being the one to lead, yet it took him all of a few seconds to sink his teeth down onto Ryou’s exposed shoulder. Remembering the arousing conversation and stunning display in the containment unit, Malik sucked against the soft skin harder than intended – and as planned, _that_ just made Ryou keen more wildly, grip tighter to Malik’s shoulders.

_“Gooood, Malik…”_

“Keep sounding like that… I’ll get an ego the size of yours…”

With a smirk that he genuinely couldn’t identify as Ryou’s _or_ Bakura’s, Malik’s breath hitched as Ryou reached between their legs to stroke the erection tenting through his pants. 

_“That’s_ bigger.”

Malik could neither confirm nor deny – instead, he edged Ryou’s hips further up his own body, aligning their arousals through their uniforms. They pressed together, hard and frantic – each moment building up sparks between them that rivaled the stars outside.

“What do you want, Ry?” Malik slowed down the friction. He wanted this to be as good as possible for his lovers. They’d all waited so long… it couldn’t finish now. “What do you both want?”

A slight change – almost imperceptible if Malik weren’t so clued into Ryou’s minute facial expressions – came over those big brown eyes. They flashed red for a split second before settling into narrow, yet affectionate, slits – blown out by arousal. Malik inwardly beamed that Bakura was finally making an appearance again – and was even more pleased by how his attempts to get Ryou off were also effective on Bakura. Yet for all their similarities in appearance and their attraction to Malik… he knew Bakura craved a different sort of pleasure.

Now, though, Bakura licked his lips and ran his fingers through Malik’s hair – more breathing than speaking his words against Malik’s open mouth.

“Let him have his fun… It’s almost enough to just watch you two go at it.”

_“Almost?”_

Malik tilted his head to playfully retort – before Bakura closed the gap between them in an infectious, tender kiss that took Malik’s breath away. Malik nudged his hips into Bakura’s thigh, drawing out a long moan from his pale throat. When Malik pulled away several moments later, he was surprised to see a very out of breath Ryou in Bakura’s place – grabbing at fistfuls of hair and raking his fingers down Malik’s back.

The change took a moment for Malik to register – and he froze as to how he should proceed next. One lover was a challenge enough to tease, to drive to the height of pleasure, to experience such a close connection with. To have _two_ lovers to contend with… it excited and terrified Malik all at once, now that he felt how equally matched Ryou and Bakura were in their eagerness.

“We can share, you know.”

“But after last night—”

“Malik.” Ryou’s voice was firm. He slipped a hand under Malik’s waistband and groped his ass hard – before pulling back and slapping it, the sound reverberating across the metal walls. Malik gasped at the contact, but found his hands subconsciously reach to dig into the meat of Ryou’s backside, bringing them even closer. With a satisfied grin, Ryou and Bakura spoke as if with one voice. “Fuck. _Us.”_

Any guilt, hesitation or reservations that Malik still possessed went out the window. As if with a mind of their own, his fingers unzipped both their tops with lightning speed. One-handed, he tore open their bottoms to expose their cocks to the cool air. Malik wanted to let Ryou experience for himself what had happened the previous night, and so grabbed their cocks and slowly stroked them together. Ryou’s head hit the wall as he sighed.

 _“Fuck,_ Malik…”

“Use your teeth… Bite his earlobe…”

The advice came so quickly that Malik swore for a second that there must’ve been a third person physically present. But the urgency in Bakura’s voice rising up from Ryou’s mouth was too good to resist testing.

Keeping his hand movements steady, Malik licked and nipped his way up Ryou’s ear and bit down hard on the tender cartilage. Ryou’s hands dug lower into Malik’s back – so unlike the smooth caresses from Bakura last night, yet just as welcome. Malik trusted them both so much with this hated part of himself – he beamed at the bond between all three of them _and_ the way Ryou responded to his ministrations.

 _“Ah!_ Right there, _right fucking there…”_

 _“Ngh…_ Lick it… Soothe away the ache…”

“You both are enjoying giving commands a bit too much.”

“Is that so?”

Ryou reached down to stop Malik’s fingers from moving too quickly. They’d both gotten harder over the last several minutes of teasing. Now, Ryou’s eyes matched Bakura’s from earlier in how filled with lust they were. As if proposing a challenge, Ryou lowered his gaze – right as Bakura spoke in his place.

“Punish us.”

And then just as quickly—

“Punish _me.”_

The switch was instantaneous. It was almost impossible now to tell Ryou from Bakura – they were both so equally aroused by what Malik was doing. Malik felt he might get identity whiplash if he wasn’t so turned on by his lovers. Especially with their last words…

Without any hesitation, Malik spit into his hand and tightened his fingers around Ryou and Bakura’s cock – _just_ tight enough to blur the line between pain and pleasure. Two fingers maneuvered to stroke their sack underneath. Their reactions were muffled as Malik pushed against them and smothered their screams with a kiss full of tongue and saliva, rough and primal.

Malik didn’t let up for one second. He continued to tease with leisurely, tight strokes that were both too much and not enough. His mouth traveled down Ryou and Bakura’s jaw to leave small nips – before reaching their throat and collarbone, where he bestowed more aggressive bites that left purple splotches against alabaster skin. Malik’s lovers were losing control soon enough, tightening their grip on Malik’s body, tensing up in anticipation of release—

“FUCK!”

Before Malik pulled away with a wicked smile.

“Who said you could come yet?”

* * *

Before Malik, Ryou had had his share of failed relationships – never anything that stuck for longer than a few months. Not surprising considering the amount of time his work claimed over any personal life – not to mention the well of anxiety that plagued him and everyone else back home… before “home” vanished forever.

Indeed, those who Ryou had been with in his teenage years and beyond had always been just a bit too _nice_ to him. Ryou was by no means a masochist – especially given the pain he’d endured early on in life by losing his beloved sister and mother. But whether because of that tragedy or not… Ryou had never felt content with _just_ tender kisses and warm hugs and sweet love-making. There was an edge to him that demanded he feel more than his seemingly innocent looks displayed.

Malik had discovered that Ryou wasn’t so naïve early on, through late-night work sessions and after-hours drinks and plenty of other times when Ryou wanted nothing more than to slam Malik against a wall and take him then and there. And beginning with his crush on Malik before “the event” up to now as his partner carried him back into his bedroom… Ryou silently thanked whatever imaginary deities were listening that he was being granted the one thing he’d wanted for so long, with the one person – make that _two_ people – he’d wanted it so long from.

 _“Oh, fuck…_ Malik, fuck, _fuck…”_

Malik had tackled Ryou as soon as he’d walked them into the room – almost missing the bed entirely in his enthusiasm. The darkness from outside provided little light in the dim room, but none in their party cared. Malik simply stripped Ryou and himself of their already-undone clothes and yanked Ryou’s hair up – making him yelp in total pleasure. Malik used his free hand to pin Ryou to the bed, while his tongue traced the outline of Ryou’s throat, feeling every moan vibrating through the thin skin.

In the back of his mind, Ryou felt Bakura also plead for more. But while Bakura was desperate, Ryou was ravenous. He arched his back to push his and Malik’s dripping tips together – making them both keen as they painted each other’s cocks with a mix of both their precum. Malik moved down Ryou’s chest, leaving a trail of angry red marks in his wake. Teeth and lips claimed every patch of Ryou’s skin for himself. Just as he reached Ryou’s cock and extended his long tongue out, Malik switched gears on purpose and worked his way back up – taking a pert nipple in his mouth while flicking the other with two fingers. Ryou and Bakura cried out in unison, slamming their eyes shut.

Suddenly, the pleasure stopped. When he looked up, Ryou saw only hypnotising lavender – asking for permission with both words and actions. 

“I want to fuck you, Ry… _God,_ I need you so badly right now…”

“Fuck us both. Make love to our body. Make…” Ryou brought a hand up to Malik’s face – more for Bakura’s benefit than his own. He placed a quick kiss to Malik’s full lips and whispered as he drew back. “Make us forget.”

“Make us remember.”

“Give us everything we want.”

_“Please…”_

Ryou and Bakura’s voices came fast and furious the more they talked – pleading for whatever came to their shared mind. In many ways, Ryou was selfish and wanted to experience everything he could with Malik right here and now. But after feeling Bakura in him for the last several hours, after getting a glimpse of the sort of trauma they both shared… Ryou wanted this to be something that they could _both_ enjoy as much as possible.

They were in such a haze of lust and desire, Ryou barely noticed that Malik had stood up to retrieve a packet from his uniform. When he returned, he took little preamble in circling Ryou’s hole before entering with one finger. Ryou groaned and pushed his body down to feel more, to have Malik go in deeper.

Ryou opened his legs wider and held them up over his head. With his free hand, he grabbed Malik’s wrist and nudged a second finger to penetrate him below. Ryou sensed Bakura purring in contentment – and so let his “tenant” feel the welcome intrusion more fully for himself by pushing his psyche forward. Malik genuinely smiled at the switch – now able to quite easily tell when it happened, even in the dark.

“You’re so hot, damn…”

“Talking about yourself?”

Bakura matched Malik’s smile and dared to glance at Malik’s hand as it expertly worked its way around the puckered entrance. A third finger joined in soon enough, scissoring and stretching the muscle to accommodate Malik’s – frankly – huge dick.

Ryou couldn’t hold back from pushing himself forward again. He nearly cried in delight at the fullness inside him, pressing every so often against his sweet spot.

 _“Ngh…_ You like… how we feel?”

“Ryou… Bakura…” Malik slowly withdrew his fingers and made a show of coating his cock in another packet’s contents until it glistened in the dim light. “I’m going to love you both… so fucking much…”

“Do it, Malik— _Ahhhh!”_

Malik entered Ryou unexpectedly in one well-timed thrust, almost making him and Bakura come then and there.

“Does that hurt? Are you okay?”

Malik spread the pale legs higher and farther apart, until they almost lay atop both of Ryou’s shoulders. He stroked a hand down his cheek in comfort – before Ryou crashed their lips together when he couldn’t take the affection anymore. Malik’s dick was in him, filling him, and fucking god damn it he needed it sending him to nirvana _now._

“Move… _please, move…”_

Malik broke the kiss to pull out almost to his cockhead – before slamming into Ryou’s body so that he was pushed a few inches up the bed. Ryou screamed – he heard Bakura scream inside him – and a steady rhythm built up between them, with Malik trying a few angles before finding one that hit the spot that would make his lovers see stars. Wanting to stave off peaking too quickly, Ryou pushed Bakura forward and reveled in his reactions.

“Oh, yes, _yes…_ Been too long…”

Ryou found himself pushed forward yet again when Malik grabbed his hips and – after situating Ryou's legs atop his shoulders, a beautiful contrast in tan and pale – pounded even harder into Ryou’s body. Half-moon marks dug into Ryou’s skin, only accentuating his pleasure.

“Fuck, Malik, _fuck…_ Deeper… Fill us up— _Oh, fuck yes…”_

“Ryou… oh, _god,_ Bakura…”

Malik grunted louder with each thrust. Sweat shimmered on both their bodies as they moved as one, and Ryou grabbed at the sheets to steady himself. He sensed Bakura’s pleasure in his own mind – doubling the sensation as if he was literally being fucked in mind, body and soul. They switched back and forth to give each other the most they could – eventually losing track of whose voices rang out as Malik moved faster and faster.

“Keep going, keep going, _keep going…”_

 _“AH!_ God, so good, _so good…”_

“You going to come?”

At that, Ryou felt himself become the sole attention of Malik – Bakura smirked from the back of his mind and uttered one final command to hasten the inevitable end.

“Touch him.”

Malik’s hand found Ryou’s leaking cock with ease. Between each jab to his prostate, each push in pull out and each stroke against his swollen shaft, Ryou felt himself climb exponentially fast.

“I need— We need— _Fuck,_ Malik— Fuck, don’t stop— _Malik!”_

Ryou came all over his stomach and Malik’s hand. Malik let go – but didn’t pull out. And while he did slow down… he still kept a steady rhythm that threatened to overwhelm Ryou’s overly-sensitive body.

“Oh, fuck, Malik, _fuuuuck…”_

“You said… don’t stop…”

More from overstimulation than anything else, Ryou pushed Bakura forward – and not only found respite, but absolute joy as he felt Bakura finally teeter on the edge of his own orgasm.

“Don’t take your hands off me… Don’t stop watching me…”

Ryou sensed tears line his eyelashes as Malik picked up speed yet again. This time, he pulled Bakura up to wrap his legs around Malik’s body, so that they were chest-to-chest. Malik held Bakura close as he made deep, unhurried thrusts. Overwhelmed in an entirely different way, Bakura could barely speak as Malik kissed him languidly from shoulder to lips.

“Do you like that? How does that feel?”

“More… Harder… _Fuck!”_

“There you are… I’ve got you… I’ve got you, Bakura…"

Ryou watched as Malik and Bakura grasped tighter to one another – losing control in such an exquisite, beautiful display. And when their movements became frantic and their cries for release became unbearable and their hearts threatened to burst from exhaustion and love… Ryou dared to take over one final time.

“Come for us, Malik. _Now.”_

Malik did with a final shout and a throw of his head – before falling back in a panting heap on the bed. Ryou sighed and almost collapsed atop Malik in a sloppy kiss – but Bakura pushed through once more, bouncing up and down on Malik’s cock as if his life depended on it.

“Don’t move… Don’t— _d-don’t fucking…”_

“Bakura?”

Malik looked like how Ryou felt – transfixed on the vision of Bakura riding Malik for all he was worth, astounded at how desperate and how focused their lover was to come. Ryou gasped as he felt Bakura’s hand start to stroke their cock as the end approached. Eventually, Bakura stopped moving altogether – and Ryou was overwhelmed once more by the fact that Bakura had angled the tip of Malik’s still-hard cock to press _right against_ his gland. The intensity of the feeling was amazing for Ryou. He could only imagine – based on the crescendoing screams filling the room – that it was tenfold for Bakura.

“Oh, fuck— Oh, fuck— Oh, f-fuck, f-f-uck— I-I’m c— Ah, ah AH, AHHH!”

But the instant that Ryou’s mind experienced the all-encompassing, blinding climax that left his body slack and satiated… Bakura’s psyche disappeared.

* * *

“Bakura!”

It felt like mere seconds since he’d had the orgasm of his very long life. But as Bakura opened his eyes and glanced at a nearby clock, he couldn’t understand how several hours had passed since… since…

“Don’t do that ever again!”

Bakura sat up on the infirmary bed. He was fully clothed once more, and he was barely aware of who was talking. The words were muffled and his vision was funny. He’d never imagined that making love could cause such an intense reaction. He’d blacked out many times over the last 3,000 years, but to do so during one of the happiest moments of his life…

“What… did I do?”

“You left me… You left _us.”_

That was Ryou speaking. Had Ryou been left alone all this time? Had he been conscious that something was wrong? Had _Malik_ been left with no one to turn to? Had Bakura almost caused their shared joy to become a shared tragedy?

Too many thoughts and blurry memories rushed through Bakura’s head. He threw himself back onto the firm bed and wept loudly. Malik spoke suddenly, his voice all concern and guilt.

“Oh god, is this because of what we… I didn’t… You should have said if I hurt—”

“I was fucking happy, you idiots!”

“So… these are tears of joy?”

Ryou piped up again – and a new round of tears streamed down his and Bakura’s face. Bakura sniffed as he wracked the broken parts of his mind to recall why he was feeling this way – why, on the most joyous day of his life, he was so _sad…_

“Do you not _want_ to feel happy?”

Was Malik right? Was that it? Was there something else that was supposed to make him happy? Ryou and Malik made him happy. Living forever after with them made him happy. Having sex with them made him happy. Setting up a home with them made him—

“I can’t… This… this is too much…"

Bakura made to stand, but his legs were wobbly. He steadied himself on the bed and Malik rushed up to offer his support. The blond pulled Bakura in close, offering soothing caresses down his body as they breathed in time with one another. No more tears fell from Bakura’s eyes – instead, pure dread pervaded his psyche. Ryou surely felt it, for his voice was what filled the room next – more unsure than he’d ever head his “host.”

“Bakura? What _happened?”_

The memories were no longer a rush – they played out as if in real-time. Bakura chuckled at the irony of the situation. What he’d wanted for so long… he now wished he could give back.

When he felt Ryou and Malik’s expectant eyes bore into him, Bakura finally spoke again, very slowly.

“I remember.”

* * *

Time worked differently in these outer reaches of the galaxy. While a life of eighty or so rotations around the sun would seem quite respectable on Earth, the planets here held lives which could last for literal eons. They were few but sturdy. Some might call their ways magical. Others would see it as purely the stuff of tall tales. But for them, it was a way of life.

The process was simple, really. When one body served its purpose, it was time to let go – literally. There was no need to hold onto that which was finite. Physical bodies weren’t meant to last. Souls, living embodiments of a person’s psyche… that was what _really_ mattered.

Yes, the qualities of their survival meant they would have to steal the bodies of those not their own – often taking advantage of those who visited the planet whether on purpose or by accident. It was just in their nature – there was nothing right _or_ wrong about it. Every transfer was done humanely, only after it was certain that no soul inhabited the new body. Sometimes, a young, foolish soul would become impatient and enter while the original psyche still resided within. In those cases, death would be far preferable to the madness that two conflicting souls in one body brought about.

Generations passed. Millenia came and went. They were left in peace, but their numbers dwindled. Gradually, visitors stopped coming. Resources on their planet dried up. They covertly travelled to nearby planets to steal what could sustain them, but even that was not enough. Their future hung in the balance.

So, they did what had not been done for several generations – they bore their own children.

By the time _he_ was born – in a male form originally, though he had certainly lived enough in female and non-gendered bodies to forgo such labels – there were only one hundred of them left. Switches from one body to the next were tricky, but not impossible. And they would be younger, so they would have to learn to be resilient. Most of all, they’d be loved far more than any generation prior. They were the most important beings – their species’ last hope.

And then one day, all that hope vanished.

A neighboring planet full of riches – and not willing to understand their sacred ways – grew weary of their existence. The attack came in the night. It was swift and total. The woman who bore him hid him in a pod, the last one remaining. His present form was that of a young boy – and for the next several years, he grew inside that form into a young man.

He never learned the full ways of his people. Yet he did his best to harness their powers, to train this one body to grow stronger, be faster, work harder… to one day seek vengeance against those who denied his species’ very existence.

Fifteen years later – a mere blink of an eye for his kind – he was ready.

In the same pod which had saved his life before, he traversed the solar system, seeking out the one planet that had stolen everything from him. With little more than his own body and the will of his people, he confronted those who he saw as the enemy – but in the end, he was no match for them.

The enemy lived and died in one perfect body – and for all his survival skills, he was never meant to stay in one form for so long. To save himself, he did the one thing he never should – leave without a new home for his soul. He abandoned the body that had served him well for fifteen years… and used his remaining strength to house himself inside the last vestige of his people – the pod.

The planet’s inhabitants sent it out into orbit, unaware of what it housed. And for the next 3,000 years… he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And slowly crumbled.

And went mad.

And lost all sense of time.

And forgot who he was.

And no longer remembered where he came from. Or who his people were. Or what his one goal had been.

The only thing he felt now was an undefinable rage, a plea for vengeance. To take away from _them_ what had been taken away from _him._

And now, after so long, after finding a body that not only fit him but he could _live with,_ after coming across the two people in the entire universe who could understand him and love him… he was now Bakura.

And he remembered what he was supposed to do. Destroy the planet below – while destroying his new lovers’ last chance at finding what _he_ had been denied for 3,000 years… a home.


	5. Rule the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we come to the end of this sci-fi AU poly-ship YGO fic - try saying that ten times fast haha I actually have a lot more YGO fics set in alternate universes planned for release this year - mostly involving threesomes with some combo of the fracture bois - so if that piques your interest I hope you'll check them out once they're posted :D Thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos and supported this admittedly strange fic - always nice to see readers give a chance to a story that's more off-the beaten path :)

“Sorry… Say that again?”

Malik had been patiently listening for the last several minutes. Now, after an uncomfortable amount of silence – and a torrent of emotions washing over as he took in every detail of Bakura’s tragic past – Malik dared to meet red-brown eyes with his own fierce lavender. In turn, Bakura laid back farther on the bed and set his arms behind his head.

“You can’t make a home down there. Find somewhere else.”

“Bakura, this planet is our last hope.”

Bakura scoffed, but it sounded like a choked cry – Malik could tell it was more from being overwhelmed than in disbelief. For his own part, Malik felt his whole body break out into a cold sweat at the unnerving realisation – that all his and Ryou’s years of patiently waiting might be for naught, that they’d be forced to choose between the comfort of a new life… or the comfort of a new love.

Malik drew closer. With Ryou seemingly lying in wait – Malik guessed his partner knew Bakura needed this time to say his piece – Bakura grit his teeth and spoke very slowly.

“Those cretins live there. They need to pay for what they did. And I will _not_ live on the land of my enemy, even once they’re all dead.”

“That’s not your choice to make.”

“Everything was taken from me that day, Malik. If anyone should understand what that feels like, it should be you. _Both of you!”_

Only then did Bakura’s façade break slightly. He curled himself up into a ball as if to disappear. For a split second, it looked like Ryou might have pushed forward again – but by now, Malik could tell that the wetness lining those long lashes and the ruddiness colouring those pale cheeks belonged to Bakura and _only_ Bakura. Despite everything in his head screaming to either punch or kiss the fuck out of the alien being, Malik spoke as calmly as he could – edging ever closer to where Bakura lay.

“Destroying someone else’s home is your idea of justice? It’s cutting your nose off to spite your face. And it’s _Ryou’s_ nose, I might add.” Malik’s voice was sharp, but with an edge of understanding – he wasn’t about to let anything happen to Ryou, but he couldn’t help wincing internally at the sight of Bakura in such a state of mental conflict. “We just want a home, Bakura. We want what _you’ve_ wanted for so long.”

Malik now sat on the edge of Bakura’s bed. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Ryou hadn’t presented himself since the beginning of Bakura’s story. But all other thoughts were pushed aside as Bakura hid his head between his legs and – trembling – whispered just loud enough for Malik to hear.

“After 3,000 years… I thought I knew what I wanted…”

Malik dared to reach a hand out and stroke Bakura’s hair – just as soft as Ryou’s, but with a slight fringe towards the top that Malik couldn’t help adoring. The caresses seemed to calm Bakura down some – his body stopped shaking and his breathing evened out enough that Malik wasn’t concerned he would faint. After a few moments passed by, Malik spoke the first words in his head without a second thought – words he’d wanted to say for several hours, but for which he hadn’t found the courage.

“We want you, Bakura. _I_ want you.”

“I do, too. I love—” The elation Malik felt at Bakura’s reciprocation was shattered almost instantly. Bakura slapped Malik’s hand away and pushed off the bed to sprint towards the other side of the room. “But I can’t let the memory of who I am go away! Not now, when I finally have it back!”

Bakura looked caught between maniacal and hyperventilating. Yet all Malik could feel now as he watched Bakura breathe heavy and deny the inevitable was… _pure rage._

“And what will be left of you if you do this?” Malik threw himself off the bed and cornered Bakura against the wall. His hands didn’t make contact with anything but the cold metal, but his face was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Bakura’s skin – _Ryou’s_ skin. “What happens to you? What happens to Ryou?”

“Malik—”

“Will you leave us? Once you fulfill your precious revenge are you going to just go away? Will Ryou go away along with you?” Malik felt tears brimming his own eyes now, but didn’t make any effort to stop their flow as he pushed his head into the crook of Bakura’s neck, muffling his final words. “Am I going to be left all alone?”

The thought terrified Malik more than anything. In the first few hours upon waking up three years ago, he’d found comfort in the sight of Ryou asleep and at peace, yes – but those were still the longest hours of his life until Ryou woke up, especially after the last memories he had were so filled with pain and trauma. To lose not only his new lover but also the one person who’d genuinely saved Malik from suffering insanity alone… from suffering from _himself…_

“I don’t know.”

Bakura’s quiet words finally broke Malik. He grabbed Bakura around the shoulders and dragged him so that they both toppled to the ground. Malik barely registered gentle hands stroking his back, reaching for the skin hidden underneath fabric. The scars from Malik’s back and the scar from Ryou and Bakura’s hand melded together – a lifeline joining them, silently begging for _something_ from one another.

“Bakura… that planet is what Ryou and I have been searching for for five years. We don’t have much food left. We barely have enough fuel to enter a new solar system. If we don’t set up a home here—”

“They took away my family.”

“We love you, Bakura. Let _us_ be your new family.”

Malik pulled back – certain that his usually-pristine face was a complete mess – and was somehow unsurprised to find Bakura in just as much of a scruffy state. His bangs were matted with wetness and his face was a pink mess, gleaming and swollen from crying. For the second time in as many minutes, Malik didn’t think as he traced Bakura’s lips with his fingers, before claiming the bruised mouth for himself. They sighed in unison – then Malik pulled back when he felt Bakura’s breathing grow heavy again.

“You have no idea how much I want…”

“It’s okay… It’s okay…”

“It hurts, Malik… It hurts so much…”

They grabbed at each other’s bodies for comfort, never wanting to let go. Malik sought meaning and understanding in the way Bakura’s borrowed skin clung to his, the way his curves aligned perfectly with those on Malik’s body. They’d faced such tragedies in their lives – could still face more depending on what Bakura would ultimately choose to do. But as they openly wept and held one another, Malik felt Bakura’s resolve for vengeance falter – and so tried one final plea.

“We’ve come so far. The three of us, together… we can make a home down there.” Malik leaned back and held Bakura’s hands between his palms. They stared at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered – perhaps in that moment, nothing else did. _“Please.”_

Bakura’s face was unreadable, as if he still felt torn between his past and his future – while his present hung in the delicate balance. But before Bakura could respond, Malik knew the conversation was missing another vital member.

“Ryou, what do you—”

Within half a second, Malik realised that the reason Bakura’s face was so difficult to discern wasn’t because of Bakura’s internal conflict. Instead, he realised too late – as that beautiful pale body tore away and raced out the door and down the hall – that between kissing and crying on each other’s shoulders… Ryou had taken over yet again.

* * *

For the last half hour, Ryou had absorbed everything that Bakura said, thought and felt – far more intense than even the previous day. A torrent of old memories flooded his system and intermixed with his own – creating a singular focus that knocked Ryou for six. In a way, their pasts weren’t so dissimilar, but to imagine losing his mind and sense of self over the last several thousand years… and then to come so close to his goal, only to be denied it at the last moment…

And a faint sense of _emptiness_ came over Ryou’s psyche – as if he suddenly realised something that he’d tried to ignore for so long. He barely gave Bakura any warning before he broke away from Malik’s hold – tears still streaming down his face, courtesy of Bakura – and rushed towards the navigation port.

Bakura remained oddly silent as Ryou galloped through the hall, almost falling on his face several times in the rush. But Ryou wasn’t about to stop. And Malik calling out from behind didn’t deter him either. Ryou loved Malik more than words, wanted to build a life with him above all else – but he knew now that this wasn’t the right way.

A few scans from the computer and clicks on the keyboard later, Ryou’s suspicions were confirmed. And just as Malik ran into the room… all individuals on the ship were treated to the sight of a focused beam of light aiming towards the planet.

Ryou watched as realisation came over Malik’s face – changing from shocked to horrified – as their remaining fuel was expended towards the planet below. Ever the one to maintain control, Malik grit his teeth and purposefully kept his distance from Ryou, not meeting his gaze.

“As your superior, you do realise that if these were normal circumstances—”

“Things haven’t been normal for the last 24 hours, Malik. Hell, things haven’t been normal _at all_ these last five years!”

“Ryou, you’re an anthropologist! There’s people down there who—”

“There _are_ none.”

The words echoed in the port, as if repeating them would make them more believable. Finally, Bakura pushed forward to break the silence.

_“What?”_

Ryou sighed in relief that Bakura could at least manage _that._ He turned away to look out at the planet underneath them – a faint black smoke rising on its surface, just enough to show that a massive amount of heat was building up. Ryou placed his bandaged hand on the window and his other against his chest – a sign of comfort to them both. He whispered as he laid his head against the glass to get a better look.

“You feel it, too, don’t you?”

Bakura didn’t need to answer for Ryou to know that they were of one mind. Whether it was Ryou’s intuition or Bakura’s instincts… they just somehow _knew_ that – after 3,000 years in a far corner of the galaxy – those who’d wronged Bakura were several hundred civilisations removed from now. Ryou had checked just now to be sure, but he and Bakura knew in their heart of hearts that there was no vengeance to be exacted today, or ever… so Ryou had settled with the next best thing.

“You did this… for me?”

“No.” Ryou watched as the orange of the planet grew angrier with each moment. He felt Bakura’s overwhelming disbelief that his mission was finally _over_ – and planted a quick kiss against the window, comforting his own reflection the only way he knew how. “I did it for _us.”_

Unaware of the silent conversation playing out between Ryou and Bakura, Malik's reflection come up from behind.

“Ryou, what have you done?”

“I don’t know.” Ryou turned to face Malik head-on – less angry and more relieved. It was like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he choked out a genuine laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Malik looked discomforted, but didn’t move forward anymore as Ryou continued. “For the first time ever… I genuinely don’t know.”

“Ryou…”

“For five years we’ve been so focused on finding a home. Fulfilling a promise to a planet long dead.” Ryou closed his eyes to keep the warm, reassuring feelings of love inside him – to reassure all three of them that this had been the right choice, the _only_ choice, all along. “Malik… _you’re_ my home. And Bakura… it took meeting you to realise that.”

“And our supplies? Our basic necessities? We’re going to run out eventually.”

“Then we conserve. We sleep. Or rather…” Ryou hesitated, biting his lip. _“You and I_ sleep.”

The idea wasn’t entirely preposterous. It would make continuing their newfound relationship hard, yes… but not impossible. Ryou was sure the thought of re-entering hibernation had occurred to both him and Malik at several points throughout their mission. And especially with a semi-immortal being inhabiting one of them—

“3,000 years… you learn how little you actually need to live on.”

Ryou snickered, but Malik looked less convinced. He finally came to stand right in front of Ryou – a look of concern and apprehension over his face. After a couple minutes of just staring at each other – silently agreeing that this was crazy and unprofessional and _would work_ – Malik twined their fingers together and furrowed his brow in mock authority.

“If you hurt your body, I’ll never forgive—”

Before Malik could finish his thought, a sudden _boom_ shook the ship. The gravity went completely wonky, threatening to make Ryou lose last night’s meal. He and Malik half-flew half-ran to the window – and watched in horror as the planet began to split in two, emitting gases and flames that reached out closer to them with each passing second.

“Think you can forgive us if it’s _both_ our bodies that get hurt?”

Ryou rolled his eyes at Bakura’s jibe, and wasted little time in grabbing hold of Malik’s concerned face between his palms. This was a do-or-die moment – literally. And like earlier, Ryou knew in his very soul that they _would not die._ Not now, when they’d finally found some semblance of happiness in the middle of this cruel universe.

“You’re the tech expert. Use that big brain of yours.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

The compliment seemed to set Malik’s mind at ease – even as the ship shook every few seconds with another blast from the planet’s eruption. Ryou pushed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. When they opened again, Ryou allowed Bakura to push forward to offer his own comfort to Malik. He wasted little time in slotting their bodies together and snaking their arms around each other, steadying their frames as the world fell apart.

“I’m already where I want to be, gorgeous.”

Malik moaned at the pet name and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss – which turned to two, then four, before they were half-floating on the ground as they pushed their mouths together in one long, uninterrupted lip lock. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle as they caressed and bit and did everything in-between, feeling the full extent of their thin frames pressed together. The gravity shifted once more, conveniently aligning their half-hard arousals as they drew higher into the air – the doom outside silhouetting their bodies in a flash of reds and oranges.

“As much as the thought of making love to you both in a blaze of impending fire sounds hot…” Malik gasped when the friction got to be too much, and Ryou couldn’t help pushing forward to smirk at the effect of his and Bakura’s ministrations. “We have work to do.”

The next several minutes passed in a blur, as Malik used all his willpower to break away and make his way to the control panel. For all his usual calmness, Ryou could tell his heartrate was up from more than just their makeout session. The warmth from the planet below grew more and more. Malik winced as the metal controls heated up to near-uncomfortable levels – but Ryou marveled as he persevered on, working at a rapid speed.

“Need to time this just right…”

“How do you know this won’t burn us alive?”

“I don’t.” Malik stopped his work to glance at Bakura, who Ryou noticed seemed less worried and more irked by the thought of dying in a blaze of glory. Malik placed a hand atop Ryou and Bakura’s, and offered a grin that was both sweet and determined. “But I also know I’m not letting anything hurt you. Either of you.”

Bakura started to respond – before Ryou pushed forward and interrupted, merely whispering against the shell of Malik’s ear from behind.

“You are _so_ getting your cock sucked by us if this works.”

“Good impetus.” Malik gulped at the lewd offer, making Ryou smirk. In the back of his mind, he also felt Bakura groan – before being nudged by a very flushed Malik towards a seat in the back of the room. “Now… go buckle up, you little minx.”

Ryou obeyed – eager to focus more on flirtations than the end of the world. He secured himself and offered a wave of reassurance to Bakura as they watched Malik move from buttons to tabs to switches. Curiously, he didn’t buckle _himself_ up, but Ryou was too entranced by Malik hard at work to argue.

“Almost…”

The ship began to move in a push-pull against the expanding gravity of the planet. Ryou and Bakura’s body rocked to and fro, white knuckles clinging to the seat as Malik barely held on and moved a lever up.

“C’mon, Malik.”

Ryou whispered under his breath, sending as many positive vibes to his partner as he could. He could feel the ship willing itself to be torn apart, and Malik struggling to hold it all together.

Then, Malik suddenly switched tactic – and turned all the power off at the last moment. Ryou never understood the mechanics of driving the ship nearly as well as Malik, yet he was fairly certain that _wasn’t_ something that should be done – especially in the midst of such global destruction. But Ryou hardly had time to raise his concerns before—

_WHOOSH_

Malik released the lever he held onto just as the planet exploded in a cascade of fire and noxious gas. At the same moment, the impact of the blast catapulted the ship forward, faster than Ryou had ever traveled in his life. Ryou couldn’t be sure if he blacked out or if Bakura was pushing forward to shield Ryou from any psychical damage by the speed.

The entire room – and mostly the entire ship – was now in complete disarray, with panels and wires sticking out everywhere and lights flickering or completely off. By the time they stopped moving, Ryou felt woozy and disorientated – but still had the wherewithal to unhook his seatbelt and crawl across the now-decrepit floor to the navigation screen.

“God, Malik, you did it…”

Ryou knew enough to read that they were at least an entire lightyear away from where they’d just been. The planet’s destruction had sent them careening into a whole new, as-yet-unexplored section of the galaxy. Ryou beamed and felt Bakura release a breath and—

“Malik?”

In his elation, Ryou suddenly noticed that his partner was nowhere to be seen. He willed himself up on wobbly legs and – careful to avoid the fallen debris – felt his way around the room… until he came across a comatose, unmoving Malik Ishtar. Ryou experienced flashbacks to five years ago, in a too-similar situation – but he feared he might be too late to save his best-friend-turned-lover this time.

Bakura pushed forward, more upset than he’d ever appeared in the entire time aboard the ship.

“Is he...?”

“Barely.”

Ryou pushed forward and pressed two fingers to Malik’s neck. He cursed under his breath, and – working on pure adrenaline – lifted Malik’s surprisingly light body onto his back with Bakura’s help. Between the two of them dead-set on saving their paramour, they made their way down the hall with one single thought on their shared mind.

“You’re not leaving us that easily, Malik.”

But the farther down the ship they travelled, the more destruction and, eventually, massive fires they encountered. They may have escaped by the skin of their teeth – but perhaps death was only inevitable for them all in the end. Every way they turned was a dead-end. And just as Ryou felt his resolve finally waver after all the trauma of the past five years—

“Do you trust me, Ryou?”

Bakura’s simple question brought Ryou back from his dark thoughts. As the flames grew closer and they stepped out of harm’s ever-decreasing way, Ryou backed down the hallway with and tightened his grip onto Malik.

“Do I have a choice?”

“You showed me there’s always a choice. I… didn’t know I needed that.”

Ryou knew by Bakura’s sincerity that he had a plan – and by god he would follow his “tenant” to the far ends of the galaxy if it gave them even a sliver of a chance to survive.

“If this isn’t trust, Bakura… if this isn’t love—”

“Tell me how much you love having me inside you once we’re safe.”

The not-so-subtle innuendo allowed Ryou a moment’s respite as he felt Bakura take over and rush them away from the flames and down the corridor. Happy to allow his burden to be relieved after so long, Ryou sank into his mind and sighed.

“Promise.”

* * *

Somehow – whether through adrenaline or luck – they reached the lab before the fire could engulf their body. The pod still lay where it had been a day prior – one side splattered with Ryou’s blood, but otherwise untouched. Bakura felt their scarred left hand twitch at the sight, but pushed the memory aside to pull Malik forward. Accessing memories long forgotten, Bakura stroked his fingers across the pod’s intricate designs. The door opened, and Malik was deposited inside.

“He’ll be safe in there.” Bakura gazed fondly at his lover – still utterly striking even when worse for wear. “Bastard better thank us for saving his ass.”

“I believe you implied we owed him a blow job first?”

“Hey, it could be a long trip.” Bakura chuckled – before a wave of apprehension filled their brain. He truthfully had no concept of where this journey would go or where they’d end up. But a sudden epiphany thwarted his cursed thoughts – enough to make Bakura twine his hands together so that Ryou could feel. “We can go as fast or as slow as we want. There won’t be any more rules for us.”

“You’ll never be alone again, Bakura.” Even without sharing a mind, Ryou could catch on quickly to the implication. “From now on, we’ll be the champions of our own destiny.”

They both knew they’d started their separate missions with the best of intentions. But to know that goals change, and people change, and lives change within the course of a day… that realisation was the most peaceful that Bakura had felt in his incredibly long life.

Keeping the warm feelings in their shared heart – no further words needed on either of their parts – Bakura stood their body up and used his and Ryou’s strength to roll the pod towards an airlock. The fire and steam gained on them as they travelled down the halls, but they managed to make it just in time. They closed the door one last time, set a timer – and brushed a stray strand of gold from Malik’s forehead.

Just as they entered the pod, however, they came across a logistical problem – the door wouldn’t stay closed. After several attempts, only one option remained. Bakura knew whatever they thought was telegraphed to the other… but still felt the need to say his words aloud.

“I’m sorry, Ryou, but this is going to hurt.”

“If it saves Malik…”

They nodded as one. Bakura used his right hand to trace the broken tissue on his left – still angry and raw from the previous day.

“Shame to hurt such beautiful skin even more.”

“You should know by now that I’m a glutton for punishment.” Bakura smiled at how Ryou had enough fortitude to flirt in the face of adversity. Ryou muttered under his breath as their hands held tighter together. “Besides… you can always make it up to me later.”

Bakura would have loved nothing more than to fantasise about _that_ thought. But instead, he shook his head and plastered their body against the obstinate door. Taking in deep breaths, Bakura felt his hand maneuvered by Ryou’s. They reached together for a red button – and found themselves exiting the ship just as it exploded and sent them careening into open space.

_“Ahhhh!”_

“Just keep holding on. Don’t let go.”

Bakura offered whatever words of encouragement he could to Ryou – _and_ himself – as they were tossed about the universe. The image of the ship became a distant blur, and the stars became the sole focus of Bakura’s vision as he kept ahold of the only exit from the pod. Their body was keeping Malik safe – but in the process, their left shoulder was cut open and their chest was attacked by several prongs within the pod, creating deep gashes.

They whirled around aimlessly for what seemed like forever – before Bakura felt a familiar sensation wash over both him and Ryou. It had been so long since he’s had such a sense of calm – not since he’d last seen his—

“Bakura… it feels so… so…”

“Ryou, are you okay?”

“I feel…”

Their eyes began to water as their memories of mothers and families and all those who’d been lost over the years mixed together, until Ryou and Bakura were nearly indistinguishable. Bakura felt Ryou slip away the more they flew across the stars – as if after so long, after making sure Bakura had achieved his goal, after making sure Malik was safe… he was finally allowing himself to fall away.

“Don’t let go, Ryou… Don’t you dare let go…”

Suddenly, a bright flash enveloped the entire pod – so similar to what Bakura remembered from when he was first placed in it as a child, and then again as an adult. This was right, this was familiar, this was—

“Bakura… is this… for 3,000 years, you lived _here?”_

Ryou’s voice rang out in the ether – a swirl of clouds and subdued stars shining overhead. Bakura could only hear Ryou, but he ran as if in slow-motion towards the source of his voice, calling out in response.

“Yes, but… it never looked so… bright. And peaceful.”

“Three guesses as to whether _we_ had anything to do with that, Ry.”

“Malik!”

Bakura saw the shape of two figures embracing up ahead, and immediately wanted to join in. Malik and Ryou’s sweet voices rang out like salvation, and Bakura rushed forward to greet it.

“Ryou… it’s _you.”_

“Of course it’s me, silly. Who else would I—”

Suddenly the clouds parted – and only then did it register for all three men that there _were_ three of them.

Three bodies. Three souls. Three entities. The three of them safe and together.

“Bakura…” Ryou looked dumbstruck for once, and Bakura loved how adorable the expression was on his face. “This pod… does that mean that we’re… Are we…”

“Dead?” Bakura shook his head. This was all coming back to him now – the memories were hazy, but this place… he knew they’d be safe. “I don’t think so, no.”

“That’s a hell of a comfort.”

Malik crossed his arms and scoffed. Bakura merely shrugged his shoulders and waved off his lovers’ concerns.

“You’re both still alive. Just… asleep. Like you were in your freezers on the ship.”

The exact mechanics escaped Bakura at the moment, but he instinctively knew they were all okay. The pod wasn’t _just_ a pod – but also a conduit for preserving bodies while in stasis. And judging by how all three of them were gallivanting about now, Bakura could only surmise that the door was secure enough on the pod for them to travel for as long as they wanted.

Whether they came across another soul in one year or one million years… they would be safe between now and forever.

“So, our souls just… exist here? _Together?”_

The excitement on Ryou’s face was contagious – and Bakura didn’t want to trade _actually seeing_ Ryou’s face for anything else. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a bit of fun – especially now that they were three distinct bodies.

“If you’re late on rent, I’ll kick you out.”

“Oh, no. How shall we ever afford such a luxurious space?”

Ryou held his hand up to his forehead in mock shock, while Malik – seemingly over his apprehension – sidled up to Bakura and instantly held him tight around the waist.

 _“And_ with such a sexy tenant?”

Bakura smirked and leaned over to pull Ryou into their embrace.

“I could think of a few ways.”

They didn’t kiss or grope or perform any lewd actions – merely _felt_ one another as they breathed in time and matched one another’s heartbeats and hugged so that their limbs tangled together in one continuous loop.

“God, I could get used to this. To feel you both in my arms…” Malik spoke against Bakura and Ryou’s equally fluffy hair, moving his hands up and down their sides. “This was worth everything from the last five years.”

As much as Bakura wanted to retort with a quip, he was in too good a mood for that. The thought that they were safe together replayed over and over in his head – his _own_ head.

“I didn’t wait 3,000 years for revenge. I waited for _you.”_ Bakura drew back to look between Malik and Ryou with no deceptions or secrets hidden behind his eyes – and nearly wept when he saw the same adoration reflected back at him. “If it takes another 3,000 years to find a home—”

“Bakura.” Ryou grabbed all three of their hands together – tan, scarred, stolen… it mattered not – as a final testament to their bond. “We _are_ home.”


End file.
